Rapsodia a la tristeza
by Srita. An
Summary: Había una vez, un prostíbulo, en donde todas las putas tenían nombres de pájaros y flores. SasuHina.
1. Preludio

**A**utor: **Srita. An**

**P**areja: Sasuke/Hinata

**G**énero: Romance/Drama.

**Di**sclaimer: Cada quien sus cosas, Naruto no me pertenece y no deseo que lo haga. Porque me gustan más las cosas ajenas que las propias.

**B**eta Reader del Preludio-1: Luka-Sama. Del 2-¿? S/B.

**A**dvertencias: Ooc, AU, lenguaje soez, violencia poco moderada.

* * *

**Rapsodia a la tristeza.**

«"Una vez que esto termine te acompañare a donde quieras, ya sea al infierno o debajo de las sabanas."

—Alguien a una cortesana.»

**1era. Parte: El escarnecer de las plumas.**

**Preludio.**

La primera vez que Sasuke visito aquel lugar tenía 15 años, y aún era demasiado joven para muchas cosas.

Madara fue quien lo llevo.

Ese día la lluvia caía a cantaros por toda la ciudad, inundando las coladeras que soltaban un fétido olor al momento de gorgotear. Un típico día de lluvia que promete tener secretos escondidos tras el incansable sonido de las gotas al caer.

Él y Madara se encontraban frente a una floristería, que en lo alto tenía un enorme letrero de madera que recitaba en hermosas letras doradas y cursivas la leyenda: _La florería_; que resaltaba cual cana blanca en una espesa cabellera negra, en ese asqueroso barrió lleno de basura y ratas, él pensó que aquello era de lo más estúpido, y arrugo la nariz al oler el horrendo hedor proveniente de todos lados, sin embargo relajo aquella expresión en el momento en que Madara, abrió la puerta de aquel negocio sonando un tintineo proveniente de la campana que colgaba encima de ellos y un fuerte aroma dulzón azoto sus fosas nasales.

Un dulce aroma que atraería a cualquiera. Como abeja a la miel.

Sasuke enarco una ceja al ver el enorme contraste que producía el estar dentro o fuera de la floristería respectivamente; afuera todo era un lio de calles inundadas, negocios abandonados y perros callejeros famélicos, mientras que por dentro el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, con decenas de flores de todos los colores y tamaños, elaborados arreglos adornaban mesillas, y una que otra planta medicinal o rosas, colgaban de sus tallos en exquisitos ramos de naturaleza seca. Las paredes eran de un suave tono lavanda y los estantes de madera negra estaban atiborrados de cajas de Te e inciensos.

Sasuke dejo de prestar atención al lugar en el momento en que Madara poso una de sus largas y toscas manos en su hombro. El muchacho lo miro en una incógnita, pero el hombre llevo su dedo índice hasta los labios en un ademan que le indicaba que guardara silencio, Sasuke conocía esa mirada en los ojos de Madara, de que pronto entendería todo.

El menor formo una línea recta y rígida con la boca, y frunció aún más el entrecejo en señal de su descontento, odiaba la sensación de no saber qué ocurría a su alrededor.

Madara ignoro el gesto y avanzo hasta la única vitrina, que exhibía diferentes tipos de flores prensadas y que en la parte superior tenía una campanilla de recepción, que brillaba como si fuera de oro.

Sasuke se preguntó:

¿Cómo podía existir algo así en un lugar tan lúgubre como ese rincón de la ciudad?

Después de todo, para ir por aquellos lares tendrías que ser un pobre infeliz que desea comprar droga o un suicida en potencia; llego a una sola conclusión: algo ocultaba esa florería.

Su instinto le gritaba que algo ocurriría.

Su teoría fue casi comprobada en el momento en que un hombre de anteojos, ojos amables y sonrisa ladina, vestido con una elabora Yukata de bordados, acudió en cuanto se hizo sonar la campanilla.

Madara lo saludó efusivamente y luego los presento como Kabuto el ayudante del dueño de la florería y Sasuke su lindo protegido, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no vomitar ante aquel verbo descriptivo.

—Ah ya veo. Es el joven del cual nos hablaste. —Madara asintió. —El hermano menor de Uchiha-san. —Continúo y Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar lo último.

—Cumplió 15 hace una semana. —Hablo Madara y el menor se preguntó internamente a que venía eso.

—Apenas 15. ¿No cree que sea muy joven? —Cuestiono Kabuto y le hecho una mirada fugaz al muchacho.

¿Acaso todo ser que conocía debía recalcarle su edad en la cara?

Madara golpeo el hombro de Sasuke quien seguía con el rostro completamente rígido.

— ¡Tonterías! Esa edad tenía Itachi e incluso yo la primera vez que venimos.

Sasuke puso interés en aquella extraña declaración, tratando de descifrar esas palabras y el sospechoso brillo en los ojos de Madara.

Kabuto suspiro y guardo las manis entre las mangas de su Yukata de manera que quedaran ocultas en el traje, él a pesar de los años de conocer aquella familia, seguía sin entender a los Uchiha.

—Uchiha-kun le mostrare un catálogo. —Dijo esta vez prestándole su atención al menor.

—Escoge bien muchacho. —Madara le palmeo la espalda, y Sasuke quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación hasta el momento, exploto.

— ¡Joder, ¿De qué mierda hablan?! —Los hombres callaron algunos segundos, hasta que Kabuto reacciono y golpeo el puño en la palma de su otra mano.

Una expresión que solo un idiota podía usar.

—Oh, ¿Madara-san no te ha dicho? —Cuestiono y lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria al otro hombre, quien encogió y luego dejo caer los hombros.

—Quería que su regalo fuera una sorpresa. —Expreso y un tic surgió en la ceja del menor, Kabuto rio.

—Entonces esta vez me toca explicar. —Hablo divertido, era de las pocas ocasiones en que podía darse el lujo de ver la cara de sorpresa de algún cliente nuevo. —Dígame Uchiha-kun ¿le gustan las flores?

—No.

—Un cliente difícil ehh~. —Kabuto se llevó la mano al mentón, este Uchiha era interesante, casi tanto como el amable Itachi y su retorcida manera de hacer el bien. —Tendré que sacar la artillería pesada. —Declaro. — ¿Le gustan los pájaros? Contamos con algunos especímenes realmente maravillosos.

—Preferiría que le dieran algo de acuerdo a sus estándares. Después de todo quiero creer que es su primera vez en este tipo de situación. —Declaro Madara y Sasuke lo miro con rencor al seguir sin comprender absolutamente nada, mientras Kabuto asentía.

Sasuke estaba más que frustrado, aquellos hombres apenas lo tomaban en cuenta y eso hacía que su ego hirviera de la rabia. Hasta el momento lo único que lograba entender era que Madara lo llevo a ese negocio con la intención de darle un regalo por su cumpleaños, pero en que parte de la cabeza de ese hombre cabía la idea de que él deseaba una estúpida maseta con plantas como regalo; al menos también le ofrecieron aves, que pese a ser una lata, en algún momento de su vida convivió con ellas a gran medida. Su madre amaba los pájaros.

Él bufo como respuesta.

—Madara-san ha pedido que le ofrezcamos algo que se adapte a usted; es joven y por lo tanto inexperto en… —Kabuto carraspeo intentando disimular una risilla. —Ciertas materias. —A completo y el muchacho lo maldijo mentalmente. —Por lo tanto le ofrezco un lindo Ruiseñor, es un pájaro sorprendentemente ocurrente, usted solo tendrá que disfrutar de ya sabe, su compañía.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos severamente irritado ante tal opción, en su mente tenía la idea de que le ofrecieran un ave más exótica, pero no estaba dispuesto a permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar que le daba tan mala espina.

Y entonces justo cuando iba aceptar, un viejo recuerdo, tan enterrado en sus memorias que ni el mismo era consciente de poseerlo, llego a su cabeza en una descarga eléctrica que dilato sus pupilas.

«–Una vez un Mirlo me hablo…»

La nostalgia lo invadió ante aquella voz y dedos cálidos que jugaban con su cabello, y él sin estar consiente aun de lo que decía, hablo.

—Un Mirlo. —Trago seco. —Quiero un Mirlo. —Repitió con voz firme.

Si iba aceptar un pájaro, seria aquel, aunque en realidad no estuviera muy seguro del porqué.

Kabuto sonrió. Una sonrisa demasiado ancha y ladina como para pasar desapercibida.

—Usted tiene un gusto idéntico al de su hermano. —Dijo y acto seguido les pidió que lo acompañaran.

Él los guio por la única puerta trasera del local, los tres avanzaron por un largo pasillo. Sasuke aun desconcentrado por el descubrimiento de aquel recuerdo incompleto, trato de ignorar el hecho de que mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, hubieran llegado a un elevador que estaba impregnado con aroma a tabaco, Kabuto les dijo que un cliente que llego antes que ellos disfrutaba demasiado de los puros que ofrecían.

A estas alturas el menor no se sorprendió cuando el elevador los dejo en un pasillo considerablemente largo.

Kabuto detuvo el paso y volteo a verlo.

—Uchiha-kun. —Lo llamo con tono sereno, que él relaciono con hipocresía al igual que la sonrisa ladina que le profesaba. —En este lugar solo tenemos tres reglas. —El hombre levanto el dedo índice. —Primera, todo lo ocurre aquí se queda aquí. —Alzo el dedo corazón acompañando al anterior. –Segunda, absténganse de maltratar más de lo debido a nuestros productos, claro si son desobedientes o lo agreden puede regañarles e incluso golpearles, pero tenga cuidado con que no se le pase la mano, después de todo no son desechables y se comparten con otros clientes. —Levanto el dedo anular. —Tercera, jamás se les quita la marcara.

Sasuke poso su mirada en Madara y lo miro con extrema desconfianza, el hombre le dio una sonrisa chueca.

—A este lugar solemos venir las personas de nuestro estatus para divertirnos un rato. —Dijo Madara con voz ronca.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a conectar todo justo en el momento en que, quedaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera con detalles de flores y aves tribales gravadas en la misma.

Kabuto toco 4 veces con un extraño ritmo y por debajo de la puerta se deslizo una tarjeta con un pétalo prensado, al anfitrión solo le bastó con darle una mirada fugaz para reconocerlo.

—Lirio blanco. —Pronuncio y la enorme puerta se abrió lentamente, dando entrada a los tres varones, y entonces en la mente de Sasuke todo cobro sentido.

Aquel lugar era un prostíbulo.

* * *

**_A_** favor de la Campaña **_"Con voz y voto",_**porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

18/10/2014. Sábado.


	2. I-Los pájaros cantan desde el Silencio

**I. Los pájaros desde el silencio cantan.**

_«Había una vez, una niña que sí era feliz…_

_» Tenía una casa bonita, que era iluminada por una hermosa luz natural todas las mañanas al salir el sol, rebosante de flores que soltaban un aroma, que no era olor a tabaco ni a alcohol, sino a jazmín y canela fresca…»_

La historia se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como una vieja cinta de película, mientras su mirada gris se perdía en el diseño de enredaderas del tapiz rojo vino de la pared; los besos cargados de lujuria desenfrenada de un sujeto, cuyo nombre había olvidado, se extendían por su cuello y hombros, dejándole saliva y marcas que a ella más tarde le darían un asco incomparable.

«… _Su padre la quería y siempre le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. También tenía una hermanita que no era altanera ni presuntuosa…»_

– ¡Kathy, Kathy! –Gritaba el hombre entre bramidos ahogados, llamándola por un nombre que no era ninguno de los suyos.

Era otro depravado de los tantos que las visitaban, este con la particularidad de que _amaba_ demasiado a su hija, hasta el punto de pasar el límite de lo moral y revolcarse con una mujer que no conocía, mientras la llamaba por el nombre que le pertenecía a esa pequeña.

«… _Pero sobre todo esta niña no vivía encerrada en un lugar en donde el sol no entraba, junto a otras mujeres. Y no tenia que prostituirse entre hombres asquerosos…»_

Las embestidas se intensificaban, sus pechos se sacudían y su espalda se arqueaba en un éxtasis y gemidos fingidos de placer, con la esperanza de que aquel cerdo terminara más rápido.

¿Cuántas veces habría ya hecho eso?

«… _Si, esta niña era muy, muy feliz»._

La historia había terminado «_De nuevo», _y ahora aquel hombre salía de la habitación con una sonrisa socarrona llena de satisfacción, dejándola tirada en la cama entre sabanas rojas.

Agradeció a un dios, en el cual había perdido la fe hacía mucho tiempo, que el sujeto no hubiera terminado dentro de ella.

Miro al techo blanco raso, intentando a toda costa que los ojos no se le llenasen de lágrimas; inhalo y exhalo, tratando de mantener la calma, pero es imposible, y con voz quebrada hablo:

—Había una vez, una niña que no era feliz... —Ese era el verdadero inicio del cuento.

•

Entre sus piernas acaba de pasar otro hombre, y otra vez una historia no tan triste se termino de contar. Ahora, su rostro de nuevo denota una noche de desvelo, las caderas y muslos le duelen, pero sabe que ni mil aspirinas calmaran esa incomodidad ya tan conocida en su cuerpo.

El cabello negro como la oscuridad se pega a su espalda mojada, y lo único en que puede pensar ahora, es en un baño con sales aromatizadas, que si bien no le quitan de encima todas las asquerosidades que ha tenido que hacer, si borran de ella esa horrenda mezcla de sudor apestoso y semen, que le hacen desear vomitar.

Su cuerpo esta magullado, no tanto como su mente, pero aun así le llena de punzones cada musculo exhausto.

La respiración le pesa, y voltea el rostro hasta el reloj que está colgado en la pared.

«3:52 La sesión termina dentro de 8 minutos. »Se dice, el sujeto que acaba de salir ha pedido exactamente 4 horas y aun le restan un par de minutos para que termine el tiempo requerido, y ella se pueda retirar a descansar, su turno esta vez se ha alargado una hora de más.

Esa noche ya ha atendido a dos clientes, si bien son pocos comparados con la cantidad que suelen atender las otras muchachas, esto no le quita el mérito del horror.

Cierra los ojos, y permite que su imaginación vuele hasta que el tiempo establecido acabe, y ella se pueda marchar a dar un baño caliente.

Le gusta pensar que la luz que quema sus parpados cerrados es la del sol en un cálido día de verano, que la suavidad incomoda en su espalda es el pasto verde, y que los sonidos que ahora provienen de la habitación continua son de las hojas moviéndose por el viento. En verdad le gusta pensar en todo ello mientras algunos recuerdos que no son buenos, _pero casi_, inundan su mente.

—_Los pájaros tienen un dicho: — Hablo el petirrojo mientras contoneaba las caderas a cada paso que daba en la recamara, y su cabello castaño rojizo por debajo de la cadera se mecía dando la apariencia de pinceladas delicadas y precisas. —El cielo no es tan alto como aparenta. —Concluyo, y dejo caer todo su peso en los cojines que se regaban por el tatami, y su vestido azul se ondeo en el aire, extendiéndose como una fuente de agua por todos lados en cámara lenta. _

_Y ella, quien espiaba por una abertura del fusuma y apenas dejaba de ser una niña, pensó que aquella mujer era demasiado hermosa como para ser real, pese a las lágrimas que ahora surcaban de sus ojos verdes, descendiendo por sus mejillas color durazno y perdiéndose por la rendija de sus pechos._

—_Sabias que esto ocurría, Mei. _

_Ella se exalto ligeramente al escuchar otra voz proveniente de la habitación y temió el ser descubierta mientras espiaba, más la preocupación disminuyo al percatarse de que el Petirrojo había sido llamada de diferente modo._

_La habían llamado Mei, pero para ella al Petirrojo no le quedaba ese nombre, nunca lo haría, por que el petirrojo siempre vestía de azul y actuaba las anécdotas que contaba mientras sonreía e interpretaba diferentes tonos de voz; y sus ojos verdes solo resaltaban su brillante melena de la cual provenía su apelativo; y su belleza no era oscura como decía el nombre¹, era tentadora y magnética._

_Y al parecer no era la única que creía en ello._

—_No me llames por ese nombre Kurenai. —Replico la pelirroja a su compañera._

—_Entonces deja de actuar como la víctima. —Contesto en un suspiro la otra mujer, la cual reconoció como Cuervo. —Siempre es lo mismo contigo. _

_— ¡Pero esta vez era diferente! En verdad lo amaba._

_El Petirrojo apoyo la mano en el pecho y sus sollozos aumentaron, provocando que su acompañante volviera a soltar otro suspiro mucho más pesado y se pusiera de pie dispuesta a irse._

—_Ese es el problema, que tu siempre los amas, pero ellos nunca a ti._

_Y jalo la puerta corrediza llevándose la sorpresa de que su plática no solo era escuchada solamente por las dos, cuando la tercera en discordia cayo de cara al suelo al no tener en que apoyarse, ella estaba tan enfrascada en oír esa charla ajena que olvido por completo el prestar atención de que no la descubrieran._

_Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada._

—_Pero que tenemos aquí. Un pequeño Mirlo. —Dijo el cuervo._

_El Petirrojo se apresuro a limpiar sus lágrimas y le extendió una mano a la más pequeña, quien permanecía tirada en el suelo, con el rostro rojo a más no poder._

—_Y-yo lo-lo sien-siento. —Entre tartamudeos se disculpo, y para su sorpresa las mayores soltaron una risilla._

—_Veo que has escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación. —Petirrojo le revolvió su cabello negro y corto y ella se sonrojo aun más._

_El Mirlo asintió y trago seco, la iban a regañar o peor, a castigar por ser tan curiosa._

— _¿Y bien? —Pregunto divertida Cuervo, mientras veía como la menor cerraba los ojos asustada._

— _¿Pe-perdón?_

—_El tuyo ¿cuál era tu nombre? —La niña abrió los ojos aun sin comprender. —Tú sabes la forma en que nos llamábamos originalmente, lo más justo es que nos digas el tuyo. _

_Ella volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada, nerviosa abrió la boca para decir el nombre que no pronunciaba desde que aprendió a base de dolor que había dejado de llamarse de esa forma, ellas tenían más que prohibido el revelar sus verdaderos nombres._

—_Hi-Hina-t-ta. —Dijo, con una voz demasiado temblorosa y baja._

—_No te escuchamos. —Mei se inclino hacía ella para poder entenderla._

_Mirlo carraspeo y levanto la mirada decidida, no sabía cuándo volvería a poder pronunciar su nombre._

—_Es Hinata._

Ella se lleva una mano hasta la frente con los ojos aun cerrados y sus pensamientos aun rondando el viejo recuerdo, de cuando aun tenía 10 años, tartamudeaba y era su tercer mes en ese lugar, y sobre todo cuando creía que papa regresaría a buscarla; era una memoria curiosa, por así decirlo, porque ese suceso dio pie a que su infantil mente comenzara realmente a disolver la idea de que no era la única atrapada ahí, que no era la única a la que le ultrajaron la libertad y arrebataron el nombre.

Abre los ojos al sentir una mano que la sacude ligeramente, y los vuelve a cerrar en un pestañeo lento, porque la luz que quema sus parpados no es la del sol, sino la de una bombilla amarilla, y la suavidad incomoda en su espalda no es el pasto, sino las sabanas rojas y pegajosas de la cama en donde hace poco ha tenido sexo con otro hombre, y el sonido de las hojas no son otros más que los gemidos provenientes de la habitación continua.

Levanta el cuerpo sentándose a la orilla de la cama, ella suspira y se acomoda el extraño antifaz que cubre la mitad superior de su cara, con hermosas plumas negras cuya elaboración asemeja a las de un Mirlo en la parte derecha y apliques de metal que decoran el resto, borlas caen por los lados y por detrás como si fuera una diadema, una rara cerradura de números se acomoda hasta el occipital de su cabeza.

Y es que no han pasado ni diez minutos desde que aquel hombre salió de la habitación, sin embargo, ella siente que han transcurrido horas desde que se ha acostado con ese cerdo y ha venido a su mente esa vieja memoria.

_Click. Clock. _El sonido de las manecillas del reloj la envuelve, llevándole al borde del sueño. _Click. Clock. _Empieza a cabecear y su cuerpo de nuevo se empieza a doblegar para caer de nuevo en colchón. _Click. Clock._

El arrullador sonido es roto por una fuerte carcajada, Hinata levanta la vista con los ojos aun somnolientos, topándose con una figura femenina que ríe. Es el Ruiseñor, con su traje chino, cabello atado en dos moños y su antifaz corte veneciano rebosante de plumas cafés y azules. Ella esta tan cerca que sus frentes casi rosan, Hinata se sobresalta al recordar que está completamente desnuda y con el cuerpo en un estado deplorable, intenta levantarse de golpe y sin querer choca la frente con el Ruiseñor, quien suelta otra risa y le extiende la Yukata café que momentos antes estaba tirada en el suelo.

—Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda con anterioridad. —Habla el Ruiseñor y se da la vuelta para no ver como la morena se coloca la ropa. Hinata se sonroja.

—P-pero nunca en este estado. —Dice, mientras se termina de atar el Obi por la parte de adelante. – ¿Vas a empezar tu turno? —La castaña suelta un bufido y deja caer los hombros.

—Solo espero que hoy sean menos que la noche anterior. ¡Fueron 4 la vez pasada! No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Kabuto, él sabe perfectamente que yo no atiendo clientes rápidos… ¡Agh! —Gruñe y arruga el entrecejo, más acto seguido relaja la expresión y ensancha las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa llena de doble sentido mientras levanta el arco de una ceja. —Claro, al menos que sean apuestos. —Hinata niega con la cabeza y no puede evitar que sus ojos muestren un halo de pena.

—Sabes que eso no mejora las cosas.

—Pero, las hace más llevaderas… y divertidas. – Dice, y suelta otra estruendosa carcajada.

El Ruiseñor es así, energético, parlanchín y algo temperamental; en el rostro siempre lleva una sonrisa y jamás se le ha visto soltando una lagrima desde su llegada hacia ya dos años, eso no va con ella, quien es la que cuenta chistes y afirma haber recorrido cada rincón del oriente en los tiempos en que viajaba acompañada de su padre, y cuando aun podía decir que se llamaba Tenten y no Ruiseñor,

Pero Hinata es muy perspicaz y sabe que todo eso, no son más que palabras y actos vacíos provenientes de una muchacha que desea con su fuero interno que todo acabe, que termine de una manera u otra, rápido si es posible. También es consciente de que Tenten suele mentir mucho, con las sonrisas fingidas que les da, cuando en realidad se está rompiendo por dentro, o por las carcajadas que suelta para disfrazar los comentarios pesimistas que ha dicho. Porque vivir, de la manera en que ellas lo hacen, es muchas cosas menos divertida, más no le reclama por ello, todas, sin excepción alguno hacen aquello.

Y Hinata no puede evitar rodear a Tenten en un fuerte abrazo y darle un beso detrás de la oreja, como siempre lo hacen cada vez que empieza el turno de alguna de ellas. Es una forma de despedirse, de decirse que se cuiden, que se pongan flojitas y cooperen para que así no las lastimen.

—No hagas locuras. —Le dice con una voz dulce mientras le acaricia el cabello, y Tenten se sonroja por la muestra de cariño, ella ve a Hinata como una hermana mayor pese a que le lleva un año.

—Nunca las hago. —Contesta y la morena ríe. Ambas salen de la habitación, topándose con otra puerta de madera frente a la anterior, Tenten entra en ella y Hinata dobla por el pasillo derecho, el cual la lleva a la sala común de los aposentos que habitan.

Hinata siente que el camino se le hace más largo de lo común y tiene el impulso de correr, aun sabiendo que no lleva prisa. De repente los bellos de la nuca se le erizan y escucha una voz masculina que le habla, demasiado conocida para su gusto.

«Que no sea lo que creo que es.» Ruega mentalmente cuando aquel hombre que tanto repudia esta a un par de pasos de ella.

—Kabuto-san. —Lo saluda cortésmente con una leve inclinación en la cabeza, él abre la boca dispuesto hablar.

—Un cliente te pide. —Dice, y Hinata siente que va a llorar.

•••

«Los adultos dan mucho asco»_, _piensa.

«¿Entonces por qué quieres ser uno?» Le pregunta una voz ajena a la suya en su mente.

El aire está cargado de una capa de humo e incienso al igual que bruma fría y estoica; el repiqueteo incesante de la lluvia a metros por encima de ellos ha dejado de ser audible y ha sido remplazado por suave música de Tchaikovski, que se desliza como mantequilla en sus oídos, ya tan acostumbrados a la música que azotan los auriculares de su reproductor en cada solo y remate de guitarra de Kurt Cobain y Tony Iommi.

Ya no huele a cañería rebosante de mierda, y tampoco hay un aroma abrumador de flores. Huele a azafrán, nicotina y aromatizante para carros de fresa, de esos que te taladran el conducto nasal y te llegan al cerebro convertidos en una endemoniada jaqueca.

«Porque siempre tienen la razón, aun cuando no es así.»

Las agujetas de sus converse rozan el suelo, sus dedos tamborilean el regazo del sillón de cuero en el que esta y se siente de todo menos un adulto, con sus pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, su camisa negra de Nirvana y el saco gris al igual que sus zapatillas, que es lo único rescatable de su atuendo.

—Sabes que me joden este tipo de lugares. — Dice con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—A ti te jode todo, pero tú nunca jodes nada. —Madara emboza una sonrisa llena de mofa. —Por eso te he traído aquí. —A completa soltando una estruendosa carcajada, y Sasuke frunce aun más el seño en una mueca ya permanente en su rostro.

Sasuke nació entre cojines mullidos de plumas, cuna de oro y casas tradicionales; se crio a base de la vieja escuela, las letras que entran con sangre y las miradas frías. Y por esos sabe a la perfección que blasfemar, maldecir o intentar humillar a Madara en esos momentos con todos los insultos que conoce y desconoce sería lo más estúpido e infantil que podría hacer, y se tiene que conformar con lanzarle improperios a diestra y siniestra a través de miradas fortuitas.

Él presiona el puente de su nariz, y paseando la mirada suelta un bufido lleno de irritación.

El lugar pese al contexto que se imaginaba de un putero, es bastante aceptable. Un vomito de estilos se extiende por todos lados. Recordando más a un despacho de abogados con sus paredes de ladrillos que a otra cosa sino fuese por los fusumas, decorados con pinturas de árboles secos y aves pequeñas, que delimitan las áreas.

Colores cálidos se extienden como lengüetazos. Mesas redondas y sillones de cuero negro, de esos que son jodidamente incómodos cuando llevas pantalones, y también cuando no, están acomodados sistemáticamente. El lugar es mucho más amplio de lo que esperaba y las luces amarillentas lo sofocan.

Kabuto los había dejado en el momento en que entraron, con la escusa de que debía preparar todo para la estadía de Uchiha-kun y les pidió que esperasen acompañados de algunas flores; de eso hacia una hora, y si de por si el humor de Sasuke estaba por encima de su límite desde un inicio, ahora superaba un nuevo nivel, él se considera una persona paciente pero debe de admitir que en ocasiones se sorprende por lo bien que puede manejar situaciones que ameritan un completo control de temperamento.

Un ejemplo es ese mismo momento, en que mujeres que no conoce lo tocan descaradamente, mientras él yace de brazos cruzados.

Sasuke no es ningún marica, y tampoco es que no guste de las mujeres. Simplemente todas ellas se le hacen demasiado exasperantes y gritonas. O al menos su séquito de esa manera se ha encargado de pintarlo. E intentar algo con algunas de ellas seria decapitarse a él mismo.

A su lado Madara suelta una especie de gruñido cuando una de las mujerzuelas del lugar posa su mano entre la entrepierna del mayor, cosa que provoca que Sasuke truene los dientes ante la evidente repugnancia.

—Vamos muchacho relájate. —Dice con voz ronca Madara, aunque Sasuke no está seguro de si le habla a él, o al bulto entre las piernas de este.

Madara es una persona que siempre habla en doble sentido y es sarcástica, Sasuke detesta no saber cuando habla en serio o no, y por eso cuando le dijo con tono pecaminoso que lo iba a volver un hombre, por su mente jamás paso la idea de que lo llevaría a un prostíbulo.

Aprieta los puños al recordar lo último, él no necesita tener sexo para volverse un hombre.

Sasuke hace mucho que se ha dejado de considerarse un niño, pero aun hay gente que lo ve de esa forma, y él odia aquello.

No es ningún chiquillo con sueños de grandeza desmedida, no es tan estúpido o ingenuo como para desear eso. Solo tiene una meta. Pero para ello debe crecer lo más pronto posible.

Quiere devorarse el mundo en dos bocados, sin masticar ni tomar agua, saltarse de los 15 a los 25. Porque tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero que no ha podido por ser aun un adolescente, y a ellos nadie los escucha.

¿Por qué abrían de hacerlo? Cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo hace. Los adolescentes son inmaduros, tercos y se creen la quinta maravilla de los incomprendidos, le duele el ego pensarlo pero él cabe en esa descripción.

Aun le falta mucho para ser un adulto.

Chistea la lengua e inspecciona a los demás hombres de la estancia.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en esa estancia: De que el lugar es un prostíbulo, pero no uno cualquiera

De pecadores para pecadores con muchos fines de lucro. Peces gordos de la bolsa de valores, empresarios de gran escala y uno que otro juez reconocido mundialmente, todos reunidos, ahogándose en alcohol, risas, cocaína y mujeres, a las cuales manosean sin pudor alguno.

Él desvía la mirada de aquella escena.

_«_Los adultos dan mucho asco». Se vuelve a repetir, y se pregunta si acaso el terminaría siendo igual que ellos. «No, claro que no.»

Madara que se pone de pie, sacude su saco obscuro y se aclara la garganta.

—Sasuke, tengo un asunto que arreglar. —Le dice, pero para el menor está más que claro que Madara se va a ir a revolcar con alguna puta.

Y se va por un pasillo acompañado de una mujer de cabello azul, no ha podido ver su rostro por que lleva una máscara, cosa que se le hace de lo más tonto y curioso.

Apoya la cabeza en el regazo del sillón y trata a toda costa de ignorar las caricias insípidas del par mujerzuelas que lo acompañan.

—Uchiha-kun. —Lo llaman y levanta el rostro topándose con la estúpida sonrisa de Kabuto. —Su habitación esta lista. —Le dice, y Sasuke con pesadez se pone de pie para seguirlo. No quiere ni imaginar a la mujer que le mandaron, ojala las cosas salgan como tiene planeado.

•••

Hinata siempre ha pensado que los corredores son muy fríos. Con sus largas paredes cafés y las lámparas de papel que cuelgan una tras de otra, como postes de luz que iluminan el camino de asfalto de los carros en medio de la noche.

Y a veces siente que se ahoga en ellos, que el vértigo la inunda y asfixia, los gritos se le atascan en un nudo en la garganta y se convierte en un manojo de nervios; sus pies pesan como plomo, su cuerpo se llena de miedo y asco. Mucho asco, por ser ella, por hacer lo que hace, por hacer lo que hará.

Su mente se llena de pensamientos suicidas, y solo desea dormir. Pero pese a todo no es tan valiente o egoísta como para ceder ante esos impulsos.

Sus dedos juegan inconscientemente entre si y la nariz le cosquillea ante la sensación que le produce la piel de loba blanca enredada en su cuello. Esta enfundada en el Kimono negro más elaborado y envidiado que posee, y todo su ser se llena de calidez entre esos fríos pasillos, y se siente protegida en un manto de leche tibia y algodones de azúcar, sino fuese por lo helado de sus píes descalzos, ella podría jurar que se encuentra en un sueño.

Pero la realidad es otra y ahora está en camino a la habitación que le corresponde para atender a sus clientes, Hinata odia esa habitación (_al igual que el resto del lugar_), es sucia y está llena de pecados, y el alma se le mancha un poquito más cada minuto que pasa ahí, y se vuelve del color del ébano y apesta.

Apesta a sueños rotos, lágrimas saladas y ventanas cerradas.

Hinata levanta la mirada y solo ve una constelación de cabello gris a unos pasos de ella.

—Es un nuevo cliente, así que compórtate como se debe. —Le dice sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Si, Kabuto-san.

—Él pertenece a los Uchiha, has tratado con ellos y no debe ser un problema para ti complacerlo.

—Si, Kabuto-san.

—Y sobre todo, obedece las reglas.

—Si, Kabuto-san. —Repite por tercera vez ante el último mandato que recibe del hombre que camina unos pasos delante de ella.

La voz de Kabuto es ácida, y cada vez que le ordena algo siente que la piel se le va a descascarar; es falso, con su sonrisa llena de hipocresía y el trato amable con el que les habla.

Ella avanza como una sombra detrás de él, y antes de lo que desea, llega a su destino. El hombre continua su trayectoria sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y Hinata queda frente a la puerta de la cual había salido apenas hace dos horas.

De nuevo inhala y exhala tratando de mantener la calma, pero es imposible con los gemidos provenientes de la habitación a su espalda, y sin querer piensa en el Ruiseñor.

Grave error.

Ahora de su mente no pude irse la imagen de Tenten, y de los bramidos de la habitación en donde ella se encuentra.

Casi se la puede imaginar con la vista perdida en las luces, con la mente divagando en un lugar lejano mientras cuanta las estrellas. Es un método que suelen utilizar todas ellas para que así todo suceda más rápido sin que tengan mucha conciencia. Y funciona, todos sus movimientos se vuelven robóticos y no sienten de más. Las manos que las recorren, las embestidas, se vuelven una pesadilla borrosa.

Sin embargo no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana, requiere tiempo, paciencia y el que un pedazo de tu cordura se muera. Las lágrimas se acumulan involuntariamente en sus ojos, es triste, muy triste el perderse a sí misma para bloquear sensaciones, que otras condiciones deberían de ser disfrutadas.

¡¿Pero como una mujer va a disfrutar tener sexo con hombres cuyos nombres ya no recuerda?! ¡¿Cómo una mujer que es obligada a revolcarse con desconocidos va a disfrutarlo?!

—El llorar no resuelve nada. —Se dice, bajito y quedito, solo para ella, en un viejo mantra, como lo hace cada vez que se le asignaba un nuevo cliente o recuerda la mierda que es su vida, y la necesidad de llorar y gritar al igual que cuando tenía 10 le llega.

Sacude la cabeza en negación, desliza sus manos por su cabello en un vago intento de ponerlo en su lugar después de tremenda sacudida que le dio, y palmea tanto el kimono como el obi blanco con el que la vistieron especialmente para ese cliente.

A Hinata no le gustan ese tipo de ropas, son demasiado tradicionales, y ella no termina de comprender por qué no puede vestir ropas occidentales como lo hacen Kurenai y Mei, e incluso el Canario. Tampoco es que le agraden las prendas tan escotadas como a ellas, pero es abrumador que hasta el tipo de vestuario que debe de usar todo el tiempo deba de ser elegido por otras personas. No se puede quejar, las cosas siempre han sido así, y en el sentido de ropa le va mucho mejor que a las flores, quienes en horas de servicio se pasean totalmente desnudas, exhibiéndose como un trozo de carne en el supermercado.

Sus dedos rosan la dorada perrilla, traga seco, es la misma que ha abierto más veces de las que desea recordar.

«Nunca por voluntad propia. Nunca », piensa con la intención de que su mente vuelva desconectarse, para así no toparse con la figura habitual de los hombres que la visitan, gordos, sudorosos y repugnantes. Más su mente no es tan rápida como su vista y lo ve.

Sentado a la orilla de la cama, con los dedos entrelazados y apoyando la barbilla en ellos, hay un hombre, no, ni siquiera lo puede llamar de esa forma, él es aun un muchacho, que se nota apenas ha dejado atrás los años de pubertad.

Y por algunos segundos piensa que su voz temblara al sentir aquellos ojos que la recorren de pies a cabeza, no la mira de manera morbosa como otros lo han hecho, sino que la inspecciona como un relojero a los complicados conjuntos de engranes de un reloj que ha dejado de funcionar, y eso extrañamente no la hace sentir asco como en otros casos, pero la cohíbe y provocaba que la piel se le erice; Hinata agradece usar una antifaz que cubre casi por completo su rostro a excepción de la barbilla, parte de la nariz y los labios, evitando así que su sonrojo sea tan evidente.

No es que se sienta atraída hacia aquel desconocido, pero ese muchacho la mira de tal forma que siente que el alma y no el cuerpo se le desnuda, y la deja más desprotegida que nunca, esa sensación le aterra. Además parece tener su misma edad, y ella nunca ha visto a alguien del otro género que ronde sus mismos años, a decir verdad es el primer adolescente a excepción de Kabuto en años pasados, que ella conoce, y solo la hace sentir más nerviosa.

–Soy el Mirlo que ordeno. –Pronuncia, y por primera vez el muchacho la mira directamente al rostro, y ella contiene el aire ante aquellos penetrantes ojos.

Porque no son marrón obscuro y mucho menos café tirando a negro. Aquellos ojos son completamente negros, al igual que un pozo sin fondo, un abismo que veía y que la veía, y ella siente que se ahoga en la frialdad inexpresiva que reflejan.

Sus ojos son un iceberg. Son frió. Son agujas de metal helado que se te clavan en el cuerpo.

A Hinata no le gusta el frio. La hace sentir más sola de lo que ya está. Y detesta eso.

—Entonces tú eres la puta con la que voy a coger. —Masculla como afirmación el muchacho, y ella sale de su trance.

Hinata desgraciadamente ha conocido muchos tipos de hombres, y pese a que la mayoría es una lata, debe de admitir que en su pequeño espacio de odio, siempre habrá un lugar especial para los hombres groseros y el deseo de lavarles la boca con jabón.

Su rostro no cambia la pequeña sonrisa que mantiene en los labios desde que entro, «Siempre se amable_»_ recuerda el consejo de Kurenai.

— ¿Uchiha-kun? —Pregunta para asegurarse, él asiente. —Le pido que no use un lenguaje tan soez para describir la situación. —Él muchacho enarca una ceja, ¿quien se cree esa maldita?

—Te están pagando por esto, puedo referirme a la _situación_ como me plazca. —Sus palabras son bruscas y ella cree que la sonrisa le falseara en cualquier momento, ahora comprende porque los clientes nunca son adolecentes. Ella nunca ha tratado con ellos, pero algo le asegura que todos son igual de prepotentes.

Hinata siempre ha sido la menor de todas y una de las más experimentadas, la hermanita que cuida en vez de que la cuiden, y por eso nunca ha tenido tiempo para tomar ese tipo de aptitudes, eso y sumándole la naturaleza mansa que tenía en un principio y la crianza en su primera década de vida. Para ella es completamente inapropiado el adoptar un comportamiento o lenguaje de esa forma.

—Como usted desee Uchiha-kun. —Dice y ladea la cabeza como un pequeño cachorro esperando una orden. Él la mira sin expresión alguna.

—No planeo revolcarme contigo. —Ella endereza su rostro. —Podrías pegarme alguna enfermedad.

Hinata no sabe si reír o llorar, bien podría ser una broma, pero ese muchacho es demasiado serio para ello; quiere ensanchar su sonrisa de la alegría, porque solo ha tenido un caso como ese y aun así una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de ella se siente considerablemente ofendida. Le han insultado cientos de veces y ofendido de maneras asombrosas, pero jamás le habían mencionado semejante calamidad.

—Uchiha-kun, yo estoy completamente sana. —Se obliga a sí misma a que su voz suene suave, sin alteración alguna, al igual que su sonrisa. —Pero si es lo que desea le hablare ahora mismo a Kabuto-san para que lo retire de aquí. —A completa y una expresión totalmente seria se ha formado en su rostro mientras se da la vuelta.

Él chasquea la lengua harto.

—No es necesario, ya se han pagado tus servicios, debes de permanecer aquí el tiempo pedido. —Ella lo mira dubitativamente, asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el único sillón individual de la habitación.

Sasuke no le quita la mirada, temiendo que salte hacia él en un vago intento de aprovecharse o el que lo bombardee con preguntas absurdas. Sin embargo ella permanece inmóvil en su lugar y poco a poco él ve como empieza a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Hey hey! —Le grita, haciendo que ella de un salto de la impresión golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso, y que él contenga un siseo al ver la reacción de esta.

—Lo siento. —Dice mientras se soba la cabeza y se vuelven a sumergir en un incomodo silencio, para Sasuke eso es lo mejor e internamente agradece que ella no se hubiera mostrado como alguien ruidosa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Sorpresivamente se encuentra así mismo preguntando y no al revés.

—Mirlo. —Dice a secas.

—Hablo del verdadero, es obvio que ese es el que usas para tu… um, oficio. —Ella forma una sonrisa enigmática.

—No tengo nombre.

—Hmp, —Si ella no le quería decir no pensaba rogarle. —y tu edad. —Pregunta, cambiando de tema.

—No tengo. —Sasuke bufa, esa mujer lo saca de quicio.

—Mientes. —Dice, ¿cómo es posible que no le pueda responder algo tan sencillo? —No te estoy preguntando la quinta maravilla. —Su voz aun es estoica, pero se percibe una pizca de molestia.

Ella suelta una pequeñísima risa, como un sollozo, levanta la mirada aun con su sonrisa enigmática en los labios rojo frutilla y lo ve directamente a los ojos, mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello negro.

—Supongo, que vendría teniendo casi 15 años.

Y Sasuke ve niebla en sus ojos.

* * *

_**A**_ favor de la Campaña _**"Con voz y voto",**_porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

_Sábado: 15/11/2014._


	3. II-Desde enjambres de amor

**II.- Desde enjambres de amor y de tormento cantan.**

«—_Una vez un Mirlo me hablo. —_

—_No te creo, ¿Por qué mientes Oka-san?—_

_La mujer rio. —Yo nunca miento Sasu. —»._

La alarma del despertador es una bofetada seca en su rostro y un balazo en su cien. Los oídos le zumban como si tuviera una cigarra atrapada en ellos, y la mandíbula se le tensa ante aquel chillido, y aunque desea callarlo, el cuerpo le pesa, sus brazos se engarrotan y el sueño es mucho más poderoso que aquel maldito sonido.

Su conciencia se encuentra en el limbo. Entre el estar y no estar.

En la biblia hablan del infierno, de los demonios del apocalipsis, de las brazas hirvientes del abismo que consumen tu cuerpo. Sasuke sin embargo ha conocido el infierno, y no es físico, ni como lo describen; es mental y no hay fuego, solo el interior de una bonita casa de barrio rico, tampoco hay demonios ajenos, solo los suyos «_Esos_ _son_ _los_ _peores, Sasuke, esos son tus favoritos_». Y su cuerpo no sufre heridas, porque el infierno de Sasuke viene en forma de pesadillas.

Fragmentos de oscuridad interrumpidos por la tenue luz de los farolillos que azota la habitación, voces y gritos que se silencian ante el filo del cuchillo, lodo y agua de lluvia que se arremolina debajo de sus botas de hule, el sonido del revolver rompiendo el aire, y el de sus arcadas al sentir el olor de la sangre mezclado con lagrimas.

Esta atrapado en aquella dimensión, siendo devorado por los demonios poco a poco… quiere despertar pero el cansancio aun hace mella en su cuerpo; está agotado pero su mente ya no puede soportar aquellas horrorosas escenas.

Y sin más las pesadillas vuelven a ganar, y él le da un golpe pesado a la alarma, callándola.

Es temprano, el sol apenas acapara presencia entre los nimbostratos, el aire es fresco como el roció por la llovizna que acaba de pasar, y el cielo se pinta naranja mermelada.

Sasuke se pierde en la blancura del techo y de repente en su cabeza solo hay espacios para la cuijas blancas en el. La vista le arden por no parpadear y cuando el techo empieza a dar vuelta, y siente vértigo en el estomago, cierra los ojos y libera un suspiro pesado.

Su piel se eriza al abandonar la calidez de la cama, su torso está desnudo. La lluvia de la mañana nubla su ventana, y esta de peor humor que días anteriores, ¿Sera acaso porque antes del infierno cotidiano, vino un pequeño fragmento de luz? no lo recuerda muy bien, pero está seguro de que era una memoria perteneciente a antes de la tragedia.

Sus pies tocan las baldosas frías de la regadera. El agua esta helada y disfruta de aquello a pesar de que los músculos se le tensan y los dientes le castañean. Es el final del verano, y las lluvias están en su cúspide. El agua se desliza como una cascada por sobre su cuerpo y su mente queda en completo mutismo, demasiado concentrado en la fría ducha como para meditar en sus pesadillas y problemas.

En la cama uno de los sirvientes ha dejado su uniforme, sin arruga alguna y con olor a suavizante para ropas.

De nuevo ha empezado a llover, y mientras acomoda las muñequeras de su camisa blanca y abotona con una paciencia de monje los pequeños botones de esta, se ve al espejo. Y no puede evitar acordarse de ella.

De ella y su mirada de niebla.

Sus ojos de trampas dobles, espejos cubiertos de vaho. Que te muestran todo y a la vez no te revelan nada.

«—Supongo, que vendría teniendo 15 años. —Esas fueron las palabras de la muchacha y sin embargo Sasuke sintió que era mentira. —En realidad no le prestó mucha atención a ello.

»— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto a pesar de haberse sentido estúpido al hacerlo. La edad es un tema demasiado serio para Sasuke.

»—E-esa solamente sería una forma más de torturarme. —Su voz era suave. —Uchiha-kun, ¿le molesta si le pregunto su edad? —Sasuke se tenso, pero su rostro no cambio su inexpresividad.

»—Si. —Ella no insistió, a él, muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado que si lo hiciera. »

Ya ha terminado de ponerse el uniforme del colegio, y de repente el silencio del cuarto se ha vuelto incomodo y se ha sentido fuera de lugar.

Últimamente eso le sucede demasiado, sin importar en donde este, ya sea en su casa o en la calle, no encuentra comodidad alguna, como si no fuera capaz de pertenecer a un lugar sin perderse en el entorno.

En la mesa ya está puesto el desayuno; como siempre, toda la comida es insípida ante su paladar, maldice a su familia, porque eso ha pasado desde que ellos ya no están. Los huevos revueltos se sienten grasosos, la fruta es demasiado dulce y lo empalaga, y lo único rescatable es el café y jugo de naranja alternadamente al beberlos. Más que comer, juega con la comida, como un niño melindroso. Y de hecho así se siente en ese enorme comedor: pequeño, infantil, completamente solo. Odia eso y sin querer recuerda su infancia, cuando todo era sencillo con solo esforzarse, cuando había espacio para las sonrisas y juegos, y sobre todo cuando en su vida aun existían los sueños.

Aun recuerda con nitidez uno de ellos, cuando, a diferencia de los demás niños de su edad que soñaban con ser iguales a los héroes de Marvel, quería ser policía. Esos hombres que a sus ojos en aquellos años, eran por mucho superiores a cualquier otro adulto promedio. Ellos que salían a la calle dispuestos a enfrentar sin atisbo de miedo a los criminales, a los alteradores de la ley. Con sus elegantes uniformes recién planchados y su brillante placa, armados de un par de esposas, un revólver y teniendo como biblia a la ley. Los policías lo hacían sentirse seguro en esa enferma ciudad llena de hipocresía y gérmenes.

Pero al igual que creer en Santa Claus o en que la luna te sigue, el sueño no duro mucho. Todo termino después de la masacre Uchiha. Cuando sentado en una de las sillas metálicas de la estación de policía, con sus bermudas rotas y sucias, la nariz irritada de tanto sorber y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, uno de los policías en turno se acerco hasta él, le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que se largase, que un niño no podía hacer nada en situaciones como aquella. Le dijeron que ellos le llamarían cuando el caso estuviera resulto. Nunca llamaron.

Entonces Sasuke comprendió que los policías no eran tan diferentes de otros adultos, que también mienten y solo se preocupan por su paga y bono de navidad.

Sasuke detesta a la gente de esa calaña, y su único miedo es terminar siendo igual a ellos. Porque la vida es una dama manipuladora y te orilla a ser lo que más odias por mera diversión. Entonces recuerda aquellos vocablos:

«—N-no es bueno obligarse hacer cosas que uno no quiere o le desagradan_._ — Ella le dijo después de dudar un rato y jugar con sus dedos. —Por eso, s-si este lugar no es de su agrado, sería mucho mejor que no se forzara a permanecer aquí. —Sasuke no se inmuto, ni siquiera se movió un solo centímetro.

»—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe en lo absoluto niña. —Su voz fue neutra, sin atisbo alguno de chiste, aun así ella lo vio con los ojos como platos, se puso roja hasta las orejas y luego soltó una carcajada. — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?— Desconcertado, en su tono se aprecio el ligero toque de molestia.

»—N-no es gracia, es algo más parecido a la felicidad. —Le dijo mientras recomponía su postura. —Lo siento. Es que hace ya tanto ti-tiempo que no me llaman de esa forma, que se me ha hecho extraño escucharlo de repente. —Y Sasuke sintió celos, porque a él pese a ser mayor que ella, todo el mundo aun lo llamaba niño y lo trataban como a uno.

»—Dime qué hiciste para que eso sucediera. —Era una orden no una pregunta y salió tan rápida e involuntaria de él, como se borro la sonrisa que tenia plantada en la cara su acompañante. Ella no contesto. — ¿Cómo lo lograste? —Indago fastidiado de esperar. La muchacha permaneció en silencio algunos segundos y luego levanto el rostro, viéndolo directamente a los ojos como no hacía desde el principio.

»Y Sasuke vio tempestad por una fracción de segundo.

»—Uchiha-kun, no haga preguntas cuya respuesta no quiere saber. —Que estupidez, si no quisiera la respuesta no hubiera planteado la interrogación desde un principio; pensó Sasuke. —Hay cosas que simplemente es mejor ignorar. Sobre todo, si son faltantes de lógica —Dijo con voz pausada Mirlo y él se sintió ofendió desmesuradamente, ¿lo estaba llamando tonto?

»— ¿Cómo qué? —Ella había tanteado la respuesta.

»—Como… el porqué a una prostituta no se le dice niña. —Él no replico, quedo perdido en esos ojos que le mostraban su propio reflejo.»

Eso le molesto, porque se vio así mismo y a su soledad.

Sasuke se regaña así mismo, porque no sabe a qué ha venido el recuerdo de aquella plática de hace una semana, que, al igual que los días anteriores no ha podido evitar recordar.

Le llama uno de los sirvientes, el chofer lo está esperando para llevarlo al colegio. Sasuke gruñe, aborrece la escuela, su tardado sistema de enseñanza, sus maestros desinteresados y sobre todo a la bola de retrasados con los que estudia, con sus cabellos grasosos y sus frenillos, creyéndose los reyes del mundo por el simple hecho de haber probado unos cigarrillos y un par de cervezas.

Afuera sigue la lluvia, y él no se molesta en abrir un paraguas para no mojarse de camino al auto.

El chofer le da los buenos días, Sasuke finge no escucharlo para poder ahorrarse devolverle el saludo.

Cortinas de agua se desploman por afuera de las ventanas del automóvil. Él las ve hipnotizado, con la mejilla apoyada en sus nudillos. La marcha es lenta y tranquila.

«—L-le molesta si me recuesto en la cama. —Ella rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumergido. —La verdad, mi turno termino desde hace 4 horas, y ya no soporto el sueño. — Sasuke alzo una ceja y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le dio permiso. Ella se sonrojo y con una sonrisa paso a lado de él con movimientos tan delicados, como el aleteo de las mariposas negras en el kimono de esta, dejando a su paso el aroma cítrico que desprendía todo su ser y su cabello negro, que se ondeaba como una fina ráfaga de viento ».

El auto se ha detenido en un semáforo, a él le parece una tontería teniendo en cuenta que son visiblemente los únicos a kilómetros por la redonda.

Afuera todo es gris, un gris sucio, a diferencia de los ojos de ella que son limpios, casi blancos.

En su saco aun están frescas las gotas de lluvia, su espalda se amolda al asiento del automóvil y se oye el azote de las gotas en la capota, al igual que el sonido de la radio al cambiar de estación frecuentemente. Eso le irrita.

— ¿Podrías decidirte? — Le dice al conductor, el hombre se disculpa y lo deja en la frecuencia más cercana, es un noticiero.

Hablan del heredero Hyūga y de las intensas lluvias de verano.

Sasuke no lo escucha, su cabeza está llena de tempestad. De cabello con extracto de universo, de una sonrisa agridulce y piel con olor a cítricos.

Chasquea la lengua sumamente irritado consigo mismo, por recordar lo embelesado que había quedado viéndola dormir, con el cabello como una galaxia extendiéndose por la almohada blanca y el cuerpo hecho un ovillo. A Sasuke en ese momento le pareció ver una niña pequeña y a la vez una mujer hecha y derecha, ¿cómo una persona podía tener tal dualidad con respecto a los años que aparentaba?

Entonces lo entendió. La maldita le había mentido. No se puede estar a punto de cumplir los 15 años y mostrar tal aura de madures. Es ilógico. Ella había osado engañarlo, y él odia que jueguen con la verdad.

Sasuke ha llegado a una conclusión; ella le desagrada. Ella es una mentirosa

Por eso no la ha podido sacar de su cabeza y también por eso le ha pedido a Madara que lo lleve de nuevo a verla.

•••

Están pasando Mary Poppins en la televisión vetusta. La transmisión es a blanco y negro, la señal es pésima y frecuentemente se ven obligadas a mover la antena de conejo en posiciones imposibles de mantener.

Hinata permanece con la nariz respingada pegada al televisor análogo y sus ojos brillan con la inocencia propia de un niño, está sentada en la decolorada y roída alfombra que alguna vez fue roja pero ahora solo es rosa pálido, mientras Tenten intenta a toda costa que la señal no se vuelva a ir, sosteniendo en lo alto la antena mientras tararea la canción que suena en ese momento.

Hinata ha visto Mary Poppins cientos de veces; sin embargo, para ella ahora es como si jamás hubiera hecho aquello. Como si aquellos tiempos en que su hermanita tenía 4 años y ella 8, cuando solían verse a escondidas en la recamara de Neji, nunca hubieran existido. Recuerdos de cuando se sentaban en las almohadas que regaban en el piso para forma un fuerte, y Hanabi se recostaba en su regazo mientras que la nana mágica hacia su aparición en pantalla, con su sombrilla voladora, sus bonitos vestidos, y bailaba acompañada de pingüinos y de los niños que estaban a su cuidado, no fueran más que un bonito sueño.

En donde Hanabi reía mucho, y ella también, y era extraño porque no reía por la película, ni porque el cabello de su hermana le hiciera cosquillas en la barbilla, reía porque era feliz. Porque aunque sea por 140 minutos una vez a la semana era la niña más feliz del mundo, y la pequeña infeliz de Hinata, que permanecía en el anonimato por no ser suficiente para ser la heredera Hyūga, por ser débil, una buena para nada y sobre todo por ser _mujer_, desaparecía, y solo existía la hermana de Hanabi.

A ella le gustaba ser solamente la hermana de Hanabi, sin otras etiquetas, sin obligaciones, sin humillaciones, solo deseando ser quería por su hermanita. Pero luego la película terminaba, el encanto se dispersaba y Neji, quien se quedaba afuera haciendo guardia, tocaba la puerta, entonces ambas se abrazaban, sin palabras de por medio y se marchaban.

Hanabi por el pasillo izquierdo, ella por el derecho. A veces Hinata lloraba mientras hacía el recorrido hacia su habitación, siempre sola, en el ala más lejana de la casa, teniendo como único sueño que algún día crecería, abandonaría esa cárcel y se llevaría con ella a su hermanita y a Neji.

Hubo un tiempo, en que de verdad creyó que aquello podía ser posible, que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, no hablaba de más y permanecía en una esquina siendo lo más invisible que podía, ella crecería, con algunas pequeñas heridas en su corazón por supuesto, pero crecería y en algún momento, en el que todos estuvieran distraídos, huiría, tomada de la mano de Hanabi y Neji; entonces, solo entonces de verdad dejaría de ser feliz solamente 140 minutos a la semana.

Pero todo aquello ahora no importa, desde hacía mucho tiempo que para Hinata ese sueño se fue a la borda y aquellos recuerdos quedaron guardados en un viejo baúl en el fondo de su mente, existiendo solamente como una preciosa fantasía, porque para ellos ahora Hinata está muerta y el sentimiento es reciproco. Sin embargo, no puede evitar la nostalgia, que en este momento debe de estar enterrada, pero que no es así.

Porque en la televisión vetusta en frente de ella están pasando Mary Poppins. Porque el cabello de Tenten es del mismo color que el de Hanabi.

Y ella está con la nariz respingada pegada al televisor, los ojos le arden, por las lágrimas contenidas involuntariamente, y está riendo, por las graciosas poses que hace Tenten intentando mantener la señal mientras canta una canción cuya letra no entiende del todo.

En la cabeza de Hinata hay sombrías voladoras, hay música, recuerdos de un sueño frustrado y mucha melancolía; y el momento es emocionante, porque la señal no agarra ahí desde hace más de tres años, también es triste porque le recuerda a su hermana, a una infancia maltrecha y a un rechazo eterno por parte de su familia; si Hinata tuviera que escogerle un sabor a la escena, ella diría sin duda alguna que es agridulce.

Y a mitad de Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso la señal se corta, y no vuelve. La bonita melodía es remplazada por el fastidioso ruido de la estática y las imágenes opacas por una mezcla de puntos a escala de grises. Ambas muchachas permanecen en silencio escuchando el ruido de fondo, aun demasiado sumergidas en la fantasía que les provoco aquella película y en las carcajadas que surgían fugazmente de sus bocas. Desean regresar el momento pero es imposible.

—Al final se va. — La voz seca de Tenten interrumpe el ruido de estática, Hinata asiente con la cabeza. —Digo, por si querías saber el final, vi la película hace unos años.

—Ya la había visto cientos de veces, era la favorita de Hanabi.

— ¿Quién? —Hinata sonríe.

—Nadie que _ahora_ tenga importancia. —Y aunque es verdad lo que ha dicho ella siente que miente.

Tenten suelta un bostezo, se frota los ojos y se deja caer en uno de los sillones que han empezado a adquirir moho, el que es verde lima.

El recinto en donde ellas se hospedan es un mundo paralelo a donde atienden a sus clientes.

Ahí no hay elegantes tapices, pero si pintura amarillo huevo que se transparenta revelando los ladrillos, descascarándose entre la humedad de las esquinas. Tampoco hay muebles ostentosos impregnados con olor a éxtasis y sabor a consumo, ni mucho menos música clásica.

Apenas esta amueblado lo necesario, todo es viejo y de madera quebradiza carcomida por las termitas. Y huele a raíces de hortalizas podridas entre la humedad; aunque ese olor no es del todo agradable para ellas y sus narices se han acostumbrado a ello hace ya mucho, lo prefieren mil veces a la mezcla de aromas sofocante de la sala principal o al de las ratas muertas y naftalina que desprende el _invernadero._

En ese lugar tan cercano y a la vez lejano del resto de su realidad, ya no son putas de lujo con nombres curiosos y caras bonitas, son simples juguetes, sin nombre, sin voz, muñecas de diferentes materiales con un mismo propósito.

Hinata es una muñequita de madera.

No es de cristal ni tampoco de plástico. Es de madera de balsa, de apariencia frágil, pero resistente y adaptable.

Alguien que no puede opinar, no puede desear, no puede quejarse y si es posible no pensar.

Más Hinata no se suele compadecer de ella misma, no cuando son tantas las que sufren esa misma vida, en total son 23, todas de bellezas distintas, cada una más hermosa que la otra.

El lugar es horrendo, no por las instalaciones, si no por lo que se ejerce ahí, por el aire denso de tanto llanto que se evapora y las convierte en mujeres áridas, de sentimientos marchitos, que se vuelven tragos amargos de luz sofocada y las despojan del jardín de su corazón.

Hinata se sobresalta al escuchar el barullo que se va acercando por el pasillo, es el Petirrojo, que viene farfullando acerca del último sueño que ha tenido.

_«_Soñé que volaba_»_; esas son las palabras exactas de Mei al entrar a la sala común.

Kurenai que le sigue el paso, parpadea un par de veces, detiene su andar y se lleva la mano al mentón.

— ¿Cómo era el entorno? —Pregunta y se sienta a lado del Ruiseñor, la otra mujer suspira.

—Un paraje rocoso e insípido, con el cielo tormentoso. —

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?—Tenten se muerde el labio nerviosa.

—Días de nuevas malas noticias. —Dice Hinata y un silencio malsano las rodea, nunca es agradable escuchar ese tipo de predicciones.

Es lunes; el único día en que la florería cierra y las mascaras se guardan en los baúles.

—Ruiseñor ¿tú que soñaste? —Indaga una de ellas, la castaña suelta un soplido.

—Lo mismo de siempre, colores, solamente colores. —

— ¿Cuál ha sido esta vez?—

—Amarillo—Todas voltean a ver a Hinata. Ese es el color que le pertenece al Mirlo.

Entre ellas es una vieja tradición contarse el sueño que han tenido antes del lunes. Al principio solo había sido una forma de matar el ocio, pero con el tiempo aquel jueguito sin precedentes se torno de alguna forma serio. De repente los sueños se convirtieron en predicciones, en Déjà Vus, y de alguna u otra forma tomo gran importancia para su vida en aquel lugar.

—Saben que en realidad yo no creo en estas cosas—Hinata es la menos supersticiosa del grupo. Mei niega con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo es a ti a quien más se te cumplen las predicciones que se te dan. —Tenten suelta una risilla cizañosa y Hinata entrecierra los ojos ante la cruda realidad. —Dime señorita escéptica esta vez que soñaste. —Le dice para provocarla.

Hinata se sonroja hasta la raíz, y niega con la cabeza, tal vez su odio hacia aquellos temas se debe al hecho de que ella solo ve oscuridad en sus sueños. No hay imágenes, ni colores, formas o voces como en los de ellas.

–Yo he visto una mandarina podrida. —El cuervo, como siempre, interrumpe intentando calmar a las otras. El petirrojo abre la boca dispuesta a hablar—Ya lo sé. Problemas, conflictos. —Kurenai se le adelanta y de nuevo se sumen en un incomodo silencio.

—A veces pienso que nosotras mismas nos damos malas predicciones a propósito, como un auto castigo por ser tan estúpidas al no haberle sacado algo más que dinero a todos los riquillos que nos visitan. —Tenten ríe y se recuesta en la alfombra roída de la sala, aun con sus pijamas puestas y el cabello alborotado pese a ser más de las 2 de la tarde, dispuesta a tomar otra siesta. Se escuchan las carcajadas del Petirrojo al salir en dirección a la cocina.

Hinata toma asiento en el lugar que dejo el Ruiseñor, suelta un suspiro agotada. A su lado Kurenai ha retomado la lectura de un viejo libro que todas han leído al menos dos veces.

— ¿Me podrías leer?—Le pregunta. La mayor levanta la vista por unos breves segundos del texto.

—«Perseguía en la selva al monstruo hembra, cuya cola ondulaba sobre las hojas secas…»

La narración no es desde el principio de la historia, pero ella ha leído aquel libro tantas veces que ya es capaz de entender la narrativa sin la necesidad de comenzar desde el inicio.

Hinata cierra los ojos dejándose guiar por la voz de viento de Kurenai. Ella deja de prestar atención a la lectura y se concentra completamente en los matices y perfecta dicción de esta. Kurenai es una ráfaga para Hinata, a veces es de viento y otras de luz.

Ella aun no está segura de su verdadera naturaleza.

¿Un golpe de viento violento de poca duración, que hiere repentinamente y llena a Hinata de valentía y protección cegadora, o un golpe de luz vivo e instantáneo, que hace que Hinata se sienta cálida y querida?

Pero si sabe que sin duda alguna, ambos son una sucesión repentina de algo que desaparece y aparece rápidamente. Kurenai es una persona firme y a la vez llena de dualidad, y eso es embelesador para pequeñas existencias como Hinata que son campanillas de aire. Que se dejan llevar si hay viento o se dejan extasiar por los rayos del sol.

Hinata la conoció con el nombre de Cuervo. Tiene el cabello de velo de noche, ojos de rosas de sangre y piel de crema acida. Y es tan bonita y desprende tal aura de protección como de honestidad, que el único lugar en que alguien como ella se podría sentir segura, sería sin duda alguna a lado de esa mujer.

Emboza una pequeñísima sonrisa nostálgica y le es imposible no auto-abrazarse al recordar los sentimientos que esa mujer le provoca, en ella encuentra lo más cercano que puede a una madre, aunque la misma Kurenai ha afirmado ser más una hermana mayor sexy, que otra cosa. Sin desearlo su mente le muestra un recuerdo no tan viejo, pero si muy lejano del presente, en donde apenas llevaba un mes desde su llegada y Cuervo le cepillaba su entonces cabello corto y negro, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla para que dejase de llorar.

—_Pe-pero ¿Por-porque-que te-tenemos que a-acostarnos c-con esos ho-hombres? —Había preguntado por sexta vez con el rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras se tallaba los ojos, la mujer de largo cabello negro y ondulado, guardo silencio algunos segundos y dejo de peinarla._

—_Aún eres muy pequeña, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. —Contesto, dando la misma respuesta que las veces anteriores, y aun sin una pizca de irritación continúo pasando el cepillo de hebras suaves por su cabeza._

—_Q-quiero ent-entenderlo ahora… ¿Po-por qué debo de te-tener sexo co-con ellos? ¿Por qué?— Reclamo, Cuervo sonrió y soltó un suspiro para luego voltear el banquillo en donde estaba sentada la menor, quedando así enfrente de ella, la mayor negó con la cabeza y después la tomo del rostro e inspecciono meticulosamente cada facción entre sus dedos delgados, provocando un cosquilleo en ella quien no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de campana, siendo después acompañada por la risa de la mujer._

—_Es porque los hombres son muy egoístas, y tú eres demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada por ellos, Hinata. —Y luego le deposito un beso en la frente._

Hinata se lleva una mano hasta la frente, como si el calor de aquel gesto de años atrás siguiera presente.

— ¿Piensas en algún amante? —La voz picara de Tenten la regresa a la realidad, ella niega, roja hasta las orejas.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me alegro, sería muy tonto que te atravesaras el corazón por un amor que jamás se podrá dar. No seas Julieta. —Le dice, Kurenai baja el libro en el cual estaba enfrascada leyendo y suelta una sutil risa.

—Le deberías decir aquel consejo a Petirrojo. Ella no escucha nada de lo que yo le digo. —Tenten suelta una carcajada.

—Estuve a punto de decírselo, pero ella me empezó hablar de su nuevo intento de Romeo. Al parecer esta vez en un Senador. —Kurenai suelta un suspiro pesado, cierra el libro que tiene en sus manos y se lleva una mano a la cien haciendo presión con sus dedos.

—Esa tonta. Hace apenas una semana estaba llorando porque un tal congresista que la venia frecuentando, prefirió a una flor en vez de estar con ella. Vaya que no aprende esa Julieta Frustrada. —Tenten suelta un chiflido, he intenta contar con sus dedos al número de amantes de los cuales Mei ha afirmado haberse enamorado, le es imposible.

Kurenai siempre se queja del comportamiento del Petirrojo, más sin embargo no lo hace porque le fastidie o crea que es una tonta, lo hace porque se preocupa por ella.

Kurenai conoce al Petirrojo desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, las dos llegaron a la florería la misma semana, las dos lloraron sus desgracias acompañadas. Por eso la conoce como la palma de su mano, y sabe que a pesar de todo lo que dice, de cada enamoramiento del que le habla y los suspiros que suelta al pensar en ellos, son engaños. Mentiras que la misma Mei se dice así misma, como único escape para su dolor, para que el sufrimiento sea más fácil de llevar. Mei ha sufrido mucho, quizás más que otras quizás menos que otras o quizás igual que otras.

Recuerda lo que ella le conto: « Entonces lo m-mataron. ¡A mi querido lo mataron enfrente de mí!

» Yo no quería ese dinero. Es más, lo odio. Yo lo quería a él… ¡Yo lo amaba a él!... _Aún_ lo hago».

Esas últimas palabras bastaron para que Kurenai entendiera muchas cosas acerca de Mei.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna Julieta frustrada! —El Petirrojo llega lanzando improperios, había escuchado la ultima parte al momento de llegar a la sala común. —Son una bola de envidiosas ermitañas. Ya quisieran tener un corazón tan grande como el mío para ser capaces de amar a cuanto se pone en su camino, al igual que yo. — Kurenai ríe, una risa alta y pura, oh como quiere a esa mujer, tan golpeada por la vida y tan luchadora a la vez.

—No te burles Cuervo.

—No lo hago. Es que de verdad te admiro.

Mei se sonroja, algo que nunca sucede al ser alguien tan abierta. Y es imposible que las demás no se rompan a carcajadas. Entonces Hinata mira el reloj de la pared, es un acto involuntario, arraigado a ella desde hacía unos años, y se muerde el labio al ver la hora.

Todo el lugar en el que están es subterráneo, como un colosal sótano. Desconocen la estructura de la entrada, pero la mayoría del lugar lo conocen perfectamente. Desde la amplia recepción, el largo pasillo principal lleno de puertas que derivan a las habitaciones en donde atienden a los clientes, hasta la sala común que está casi al final del pasillo secundario, de la cual surge un corredor y una puerta a los costados de esta.

La puerta que está en el costado izquierdo, va directo a la habitación que comparten las flores, mientras que el otro pasillo que es considerablemente más cortó que el principal, conduce a las habitaciones individuales, que son pequeños espacios en los cuales apenas cabe un futon y un armario, estas pertenecen a los pájaros.

Él baño que tienen es grupal y está ubicado al final del pasillo secundario y a lado de la sala común teniendo como intermediario el cuarto blanco.

El cuarto blanco es a donde se dirigen ahora. Tanto el reloj como el calendario que tienen en la sala indica que son las 5 de la tarde del segundo lunes del mes; eso solo se significa una cosa: es momento de la inspección mensual.

Todas odian la inspección. Sin embargo nadie se puede oponer a ella ni decir que no es necesaria. Como un reloj natural, su cuerpo les indica a las 4:00 que deben de tomar la ducha rutinaria, nada meticulosa, solo basta con limpiar su piel. A las 4:50 Todas ya deben de estar listas, envueltas en batas, sin nada de ropa. Él cabello debe de estar seco y los dientes perfectamente limpios.

El cuarto blanco, como su nombre lo dice, es la única habitación iluminada por completo por largas varas de luz fluorescentes blanca, tan brillantes que les quema los ojos, paredes blancas y una enorme cortina de hospital que divide el lugar. Hay un gran estante, lleno de frascos que para propio horror de ellas conocen muy bien el contenido.

Al momento de entrar todas se ponen en fila india, dejan el albornoz pulcramente doblado en una mesita que hay en la entrada, y desnudas, una tras de otra, se acomodan si hacer ruido y con una postura perfecta.

Una vez dentro no pueden hablar, no pueden quejarse o desobedecer lo que les digan, si preguntan, responden sin palabras de más. Se mueven solo si se los ordenan y tienen prohibido hacer cualquier gesto de desaprobación.

Kabuto es el que lleva a cabo la inspección. Se pone una bata de hospital tan blanca que se pierde con resto de la habitación y se sujeta completamente el cabello para que no le estorbe. Acomoda sus gafas y les da las mismas órdenes que siempre.

Oorochimaru siempre está presente en la primera parte, nunca les dirige la palabra, y si ve algo que no le agrade simplemente se lo susurra al otro hombre, que asiente con la cabeza y acomoda sus gafas en un intento de ocultar que ha fruncido la boca.

Luego empieza a dar los mandatos, siempre en el mismo orden.

Ellas caminan, con el aura de una marcha fúnebre « A la izquierda. A la derecha». Kabuto las inspecciona grupalmente, con miradas rápidas y fugases en cada una, y en el bamboleo de sus cuerpos «Brazos arriba. De costado».

Después va la revisión individual. Primero las flores, porque con ellas es más rápido y menos minucioso.

Cuando por fin llega el turno de los pájaros, el lugar está completamente vacío, y solo quedan ellas cuatro; las demás ya han salido envueltas en sus batas.

El Petirrojo es la primera, luego va el Cuervo, después el Ruiseñor y por último el Mirlo.

Las manos de Hinata sudan todo el tiempo que transcurre hasta que llegue su turno, concentrada en que los viejos recuerdos que la torturan no aparezcan en el momento en que a ella le toque pasar; como siempre, no logra su objetivo.

Avanza con pasos lentos, temerosa rodea la cortina.

Kabuto la mira estoico, sin expresión alguna que no sea la indiferencia. La toma del rostro, hunde su pulgar y dedo índice entre sus mejillas mientras el resto de la mano soporta su quijada. Y con más brusquedad de la necesaria le voltea la cara de lado a lado. Hinata sabe que hacer en todo momento, ha estado en ese lugar cientos de veces, siempre nerviosa, siempre sintiéndose peor que un animal en cautiverio.

Extiende el brazo y Kabuto con un movimiento rápido le clava una aguja, succionando la sangre que usan para los estudios mensuales.

Repentinamente recuerda: «–No planeo revolcarme contigo. Podrías pegarme alguna enfermedad –.» Y desea reír ante las palabras que le dedicaron hace un par de semanas; si no se equivoca el muchacho se llama Uchiha-kun, no había pensado en él desde aquella noche. Es guapo, de eso no se puede olvidar, más para Hinata esos detalles son absurdos, incandescentes. La belleza va y viene, es volátil como el viento, puede ser agradable, puede ser precisa, pero no es duradera; en algún momento te va a traicionar, se pondrá en tu contra y usara aquello como tu tortura personal.

Más lo que realmente no puede olvidar de él, son sus ojos de abismo, su ceño levemente fruncido como si fuera el único gesto capaz de hacer. Es un sujeto raro, pero en el negocio en el que ella esta, su rareza es apenas perceptible entre los excéntricos que hay.

Hinata solo a conocido a otra persona capaz de permanecer impasible tanto tiempo en una sola expresión, como si no la pudiese zafar de su cara, pero el rosto de esa persona no es de fastidio como la de Uchiha-kun, es tranquila, indiferente a un nivel desesperante, como si todo lo que lo rodeara lo aburriera y sus ojos no son fríos; son cálidos, tristes. Es impresionante el nivel de contraste que presenta esa persona en su rostro.

—Date la vuelta— La voz de Kabuto la saca de sus pensares, ella suelta un respingo cuando siente el helado estetoscopio en su espalda. Respira y exhala sin que se lo pidan, conoce la forma en que Kabuto trabaja; hace por lo menos 3 años que él está ahí, es un hombre exigente e hipócrita a un nivel sorprendente, a Hinata no le agrada en lo más mínimo, lo repudia, más no lo odia, ella ya detesta a demasiada gente como para agregarlo a la lista.

Existió un momento en el que Hinata jamás pensó odiar a alguien o siquiera a algo. Pero en aquellos tiempos aun era una niña con un corazón demasiado noble como para creer que le hacían daño a propósito, pensaba que todo era culpa de ella, que el rechazo que le profesaban era porque se lo buscaba, que los insultos y los maltratos, de alguna u otra forma se lo merecía.

Pero esa privación del odio que ella misma se imponía acabo cuando llego a ese lugar, cuando la miserable Hinata fue cruelmente ultrajada.

Cuando su inocencia fue mutilada.

La voz de un hombre cuyo rostro no recuerda, porque en el momento en que lo conoció estaba más concentrada en las suplicas y dolor, que en memorizar la cara de su atacante, resuena en su cabeza: «Oh, pobrecilla ni su padre la quiere. No te preocupes, yo te voy a dar todo el amor que necesites muñeca. ¡Tanto amor que no vas a poder caminar de tanto que te voy a Joder! ¡Por el culo, por la boca, por el coño! ¡Por donde quieras Muñeca!»

Kabuto le ha dejado de checar la respiración, en mano tiene una tabla con broche y en ella está apuntando con letra indescifrable algunos datos referentes a ella. El sonido del lapicero sobre la hoja se detiene.

—Estas por cumplir 15 ¿Verdad?

En aquel tiempo, antes de saber odiar, estaba por cumplir 11 años. Y aun no había menstruado.

—Sí. —Ella responde autómata, su vista está perdida, los ojos grises no tienen brillo y su rostro esta blanco, como las paredes de la habitación… como las sabanas de _esa_ habitación.

« ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Ve, ve como mi polla entra en ti, una y otra vez!...Sabes muñeca me encanta el blanco, me recuerda a las nubes; ¡Sera como follarte en las nubes!»

El sonido del roce del lapicero sobre el papel se reanuda unos segundos, y luego es remplazado por el de los guantes de látex al momento de ponértelos.

—Súbete— Le ordenan, Hinata sube como un zombi a la camilla especial que tienen ahí, permanece sentada, aun inconsciente de lo que realmente hace.

Kabuto la toca, sin morbo, sin expresión alguna le revisa los pechos en busca de algún defecto.

«Oh, mira que grandes están para tu edad. De seguro te los masajeas zorra. Te gusta que te toquen ¿verdad? ¡Te gusta zorra!»

Ella quiere gritarle que no al monstruo de sus recuerdos, pero sus labios solo se mueven sin sonido alguno. Kabuto le pide que se recueste.

—Abre las piernas.

« ¡MAS! Quiero ver si eres virgen; pague una cantidad sorprendente por ello, así que si no lo eres ¡te mato Muñeca!»

Hinata recuerda que luego sintió un puñetazo en el rostro y el sabor del metal en su boca, y que cada vez que gritaba escupía sangre.

« ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! _Padre ayúdeme, por favor._ » Lo ultimo no había sido capaz de gritarlo, su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante las dolorosas embestidas y sus ojos ya no eran capaces de distinguir nublados por el dolor.

—Ya te puedes ir.

Y sale, con el rostro de alguien a quien se le ha subido el muerto.

No ha soltado ni una sola lagrima, no piensa hacerlo; tiene orgullo, magullado pero lo tiene, y en sus planes seria una completa humillación echarse a gimotear auto-compadeciéndose de aquella horrible experiencia. Sería como darle una victoria más a todas esas personas que conspiraron para que ella terminara en donde esta « ¡Miren, miren! Vean como sigo llorando al recordar la forma en que me arrebataron mi virginidad. Vean y siéntanse orgullosos de que gracias a ustedes estoy como estoy. _Rota, muy rota._»

Hinata ahora que lo piensa mejor, no es solamente una muñeca de balsa. No, también es una muñeca andrajosa, rota, con los ojos opacos, el cuerpo sin fuerza y sobre todo _sucia._

Esta sucia, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Su cuerpo esta usado, manoseado, probado, y su alma no está en mejores condiciones, llena de pensamientos negativos, sin motivaciones, sin anhelos, sin sueños. Hinata es una persona sucia, asquerosa. Ya no es la niña pura e inocente de años de antaño.

Y eso es muy triste.

No es un tipo de tristeza que se pueda comprender de buenas a primeras, es imposible el compararla con el sentimiento de cuando las cosas salen mal o tienes el corazón roto. De hecho si se analizara desde una situación cotidiana, se podría decir que se asemeja a cuando pierdes a un ser querido, y no hablamos de emocionalmente, si no físicamente, cuando esa persona deja de existir en el plano de los vivos, y el afectado se sume en el luto, la mente en esos momentos suele estar rebosante de sensaciones, pero solo una sobresale del resto: La perdida.

La tristeza de perder algo, algo de uno, una parte de uno; donde te sumes en un luto eterno, en donde es casi imposible que salgas.

Hinata sabe eso perfectamente, y piensa en aquello una y otra vez mientras ve el techo de su habitación, no tiene sueño, son alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, pero su cuerpo ya se ha acostumbrado a desvelarse.

Entonces, luego de meditar acerca de todo ello, de darse cuenta de que, lo que le duele tanto al recordar aquella traumática primera vez, no es la brutal manera en que perdió su inocencia, si no el principio del despojo de su ser, de su nobleza; de que al final habían logrado lo que tanto querían sus atacantes: volverla un ser asqueroso.

Entonces, solo entonces y no antes, rompe a llorar. Como una niña pequeña que descubre que santa no existe, como una novia plantada en el altar. Llora, porque a pesar de que se ha dado cuenta de aquello, también se entero de que aún queda en ella, una pequeña, _pequeñísima_, luz, responsable de que siga delante. Esa luz, se llama esperanza.

Esperanza de que algún día todo sea mejor, para ella, para todas, después de todo las cosas ya no pueden empeorar, ¿_o sí?_

«Todo mejorara a partir de ahora» se promete por primera vez, sin saber que 7 años después se haría nuevamente la misma promesa, y claro, también, sin saber que en ambas ocasiones la rompería.

•••

Hoy suena de fondo _Para Elisa_.

El incienso esta recién prendido y la noche es joven.

Los martes son el único día de la semana en que todas están presentes, aunque normalmente las suelen dividir en dos turnos. Son 18 flores y 4 pájaros los que están al servicio hoy desde que abre la Florería hasta que cierra. De 9 de la noche a 6 de la mañana.

Las flores pasean por todo el lugar, totalmente desnudas y con aquellas mascaras venecianas que cubren por completo su rostro. Hinata sabe, a pesar de que no lo logra ver, que ninguna de ellas sonríe, y las envidia por ello; porqué ella tiene que mantener la comisura de sus labios estiradas a más no poder, mostrando sus perfectos y pulcros dientes, en sonrisas y risillas falsas.

De hecho Hinata envidia a las flores en miles de sentido, no es la única, todos los pájaros lo hacen, pero es muy difícil intentar comprender aquella envidia, cuando en el vestíbulo ellas 4 son las únicas mujeres que están vestidas.

Coquetea con la mirada a los hombres de la sala, sintiéndose una puta de primera se sienta en las piernas de algunos de ellos, entre charlas triviales, no deja que la toquen de más y tampoco obedece cuando le piden besos.

Hinata nunca besa, nadie de ellas lo hace; los besos son sagrados, los clientes con experiencia de años lo saben y por eso no desperdician su tiempo pidiéndolos, tampoco es que los quieran realmente, ellos vienen a coger. Pero están también los novatos, en cuya pequeña mente está la idea de que las caricias que les ofrecen son sinceras, por eso pagan cantidades sumamente ridículas.

Porque ellas son perfectas para hacer creer que venden amor. Que las caricias que les dan rebosan ternura, miel con leche y azúcar. Que los gemidos de campanilla con que deleitan sus oídos son de placer, y que cada cabalgada está llena de éxtasis. Y que se sienten únicos, especiales, capaces de alcanzar las estrellas y hablar con Dios con un solo roce de aquellos cuerpos femeninos.

Pero ellas no venden amor, venden sexo.

Venden el cielo entre sus piernas, la rumba de sus caderas, piel de ángel desnuda, pecados y desmanes.

Los hombres que van ahí son peces gordos, asquerosamente ricos, exigentes en lo que compran; por eso siempre deben de estar acicaladas, bonitas y sonrientes.

Ese único rato que permanecen ahí es para exhibirse, como juguetes en un aparador, haciéndose desear. A diferencia de las flores que vuelven a la sala cada vez que termina su estadía con cada cliente que las pide, los pájaros manejan muchísimos menos clientes y se pasan la noche entre haciendo sonar los resortes de la cama y duchas fugaces que se dan entre sesión y sesión.

Las flores no tienen clientes frecuentes como ellas, quienes son requeridas sin necesidad de exhibirse a cada rato en la sala. No tienen porque a diferencia de los pájaros, las flores están en venta, y casi ninguna permanece ahí más de dos años, esa es la razón más grande de la envidia que reciben de parte de los pájaros, porque las flores pueden salir de ahí muy a diferencia de ellas. Recluidas hasta el día en que mueran.

Su exhibición dura alrededor de dos horas, luego las muchachas suelen ir desapareciendo de poco en poco por el único pasillo visible del lugar, el que da camino a los cuartos.

Los pájaros solo se van cuando Kabuto se los ordena, normalmente sus clientes ya las están esperando en las recamaras que cada una de ellas tiene especialmente para atender a sus clientes.

El Petirrojo es el primero que se va como siempre. Luego es Hinata quien recibe la orden de marcharse.

Hinata camina por el pasillo, escuchando los bramidos y gemidos provenientes de todos lados, y siente una jaqueca terrible ante aquellos asquerosos sonidos de piel sudada pegándose y despejándose entre sí.

Y abre la puerta y siente la misma impresión que sufrió la primera vez que lo vio. El mismo muchacho permanece con la misma pose sentado en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada. Ella queda en blanco algunos segundos y al igual que la vez pasada, es él quien la saca de su retardo.

—Que se te quede en la cabeza que no me interesas. —Ella parpadea, luego una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, por un momento ha sido como si le hablara un niñito malcriado.

—Jamás pensaría eso Uchiha-kun. —Le dice, y espera una replica que no llega, entonces Hinata evita el mutismo que estaba por crearse. —Uchiha-kun ¿hay algo en especial que desee? Es obvio que usted está aquí por alguna razón en específico. —Sasuke titubea algunos segundos.

— Por supuesto que es así. —Masculla, pero no da ninguna razón.

Hinata, otea el lugar, intentando encontrar algo en lo cual distraerse o bien, distraerlo a él, cansada de mal sano silencio que la rodea por largos minutos, se propone cambiar de tema, un tema vago que ha decidido sacar después de analizar brevemente cuales pueden ser las circunstancias que rodean a ese muchacho.

—Sabía usted que Platón era Gay. —Dice y ve desasosiego en el rostro de él. Ella desea reír más mantiene la calma. —Platón fue discípulo de Sócrates, quien es el padre de la Filosofía.

—No vengo a que me des clases de Filosofía. —Sasuke habla seco, sin pisca alguna de interés, y eso hace que ella se ponga nerviosa.

—E-eso ya lo sé. P-pero si he dicho aquello es por un motivo. —Tartamudea, cosa que hace ya mucho tiempo dejo de hacer, pero que sin embargo en presencia de aquel joven no puede evitar.

—Te escucho. —La voz es firme, como si lo dijera un padre a su hijo al momento de pedirle que le aclare alguna situación, a Hinata eso le parece de lo más curioso, todo la apariencia que el trata de dar es la de un adulto, con su camisa blanca y corbata negra, y su cabello pulcramente arreglado. Y sin embargo sus acciones y expresiones, se asemejan más a las de un niño enfurruñado que intenta imitar a papa. Ella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa neutral en la cara.

—Platón era Gay. —Recapitula. —Pero no ejercía. Él decía que el estado ideal del hombre era el Homosexualismo, y que el amor físico era solo un delirio de la mente, que el verdadero amor surgía de los lazos creados… Yo creo que él estaba en lo correcto.

—Me estás diciendo, ¿que el ser Homosexual es alcanzar el estado perfecto del hombre?

— ¡N-no! … lo que quiero decir e-e-es q-u-que… —Dios, como la hace tartamudear aquel chiquillo. —q-que el amor no necesita contacto físico alguno, es más ni siquiera es necesario que te atraiga el rostro de esa persona. —Da una pausa y toma una enorme bocanada de aire. —En realidad, pese a que concuerdo completamente con cierta parte de su teoría, desprecio totalmente a Platón.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke hubiera deseado que aquella conversación terminara en la última explicación, más no pudo, o más bien no puede poner fin aquella charla carente de sentido a su criterio y contexto.

—Él decía que no se debía de confiar en las mujeres, porque son superficiales, fáciles de emocionar, de corazón débil. ¡Y eso no es verdad Uchiha-kun! —Se detiene, avergonzada del tono de voz alto que ha usado. Carraspea. —bueno, al menos no las que estamos aquí. Para nosotras, las que se venden, el corazón es su peor enemigo… y sin embargo su mayor tesoro.

—Dime, a que vino todo eso. —Oh, que estúpido, pero que estúpido se siente pidiendo explicaciones por cada cosa que ella le dice. A Sasuke le han interesado seriamente muy pocas mujeres, tal vez una o dos en toda su vida, y teniendo en cuanta que una de ella era su madre y la otra… bueno, no tiene caso pensar en ello, ninguna de las anteriores había logrado despertar en él la curiosidad o el suficiente interés como para estar realmente enfrascado en una conversación en la cual él no tuviera ningún conocimiento previo. Sasuke odia que segundos sepan más que él.

Sin embargo con ella es diferente. No puede evitar estar embelesado ante sus palabras que fluyen como si las hubiera ensayado previamente, como si ella fuera una maestra y él un simple alumno, carente de enseñanzas referentes a un tema en particular. Y la verdad es que así es, ella le habla de cosas que son desconocidas para él y cada vez que abre la boca, palabras estúpidas salen de ella y se siente un crio.

—Porque usted me parece una persona de corazón retraído. —Ella continúa su explicación sin mirarlo de mala manera ante las sosas interrogantes que le da. — Y usted que es libre, no debe de crear un coraza a su alrededor. Eso a diferencia mía, quien permanecer en un estado de armadura permanente es lo mejor que puede hacer, a usted lo va a matar. —Las palabras salen de su boca sin que las pueda controlar hasta que termina de hablar. Hinata se siente extrañamente satisfecha con su consejo, sin embargo el miedo de ser castigada la inunda rápidamente, no debe de olvidar en ningún momento, que tal vez su acompañante es un muchacho, más no deja de ser uno de los clientes de la casa. —Uchiha-kun, perdone mi atrevimiento. —Trata de enmendar su error disculpándose, y cierra los ojos esperando un enfusido regaño, más lo que llega a sus oídos nunca se lo espero.

— ¿Por qué el kun? —Ella queda en blanco unos segundos, después, cuando la pregunta al fin es procesada en su cerebro, sonríe. Es una sonrisa autentica, nada de teatros o mentiras en esa expresión, le sonríe con ternura, casi maternalmente, como pocas veces ha hecho.

Alguna parte de si, le dice que él ha preguntado aquello, para que ella no se avergonzase de todo lo que le ha dicho, también, alguna otra parte de si, más grande y presente que la otra, le dice que no se haga ilusiones que tal vez el ha hecho esa cuestión porque realmente le interesa y no por hacerla sentir cómoda.

—Usted hace más preguntas que un niño de tres años. —Hinata tiene vagos recuerdos de infantes pequeños, aun así son suficientes para respaldar lo que ha dicho. El muchacho parece dubitativo algunos segundos, y ella cree que lo ha ofendió desmesuradamente, esta apunto de disculparse cuando de nuevo él la ve directo a los ojos.

Y siente agujas heladas en su cuerpo, y la sensación de que se hunde en un abismo.

—Tú me haces sentir de esa edad. —Y de alguna forma eso no le molesta a Sasuke.

El corazón de Hinata late desbocadamente. El rostro de Sasuke ha permanecido estoico ante aquellos vocablos y Hinata no sabe si ha hecho bien o mal, como para que él le diga eso. Aun así su corazón es terco y brama por la primera opción. Hinata sabe que la razón de su rostro sonrojado no se debe a que él le guste, si no a la sinceridad con la que se dirige a ella.

Sinceridad, ese sentimiento es casi, por no decir completamente, desconocido para ella, quien siempre ha estado rodeada toda su vida de mentiras. Porque Hinata fue engendrada, concebida, criada y amada entre mentiras. Hinata es la misma mentira reencarnada, fruto putrefacto de los engaños de los hombres.

Por eso, actos tan infantilmente sinceros, para ella son elixir de vida.

Sasuke carraspea fuertemente, suelta un monosílabo incoherente e intenta cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso de su frase.

—Tengo la sospecha… No, más bien estoy seguro de que tú me has mentido. —Dice. Hinata parpadea, ¿qué mentira ha dicho esta vez? odia mentir, pero es inevitable no hacerlo, siendo que toda Hinata es una mentira. Sasuke esta vez ve duda en ella y no en él, como reflejo infla el pecho, esta vez es Sasuke el que sabe, eso lo llena de soberbia. — La vez pasada, me dijiste que tenias "casi" 15 años. Pero no te creo. —Es directo, a Hinata eso le gusta, odia que le den rodeos, aunque ella misma lo hace muy a menudo.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo Uchiha-kun?—Los papeles se han invertido, ahora es ella quien pregunta y él quien responde; a Sasuke eso le agrada, ser el que dirige una conversación.

—Por qué no puedo confiar en ti.

«Muchacho listo» piensa Hinata, ella tampoco confiaría en sí misma o en algún hombre.

—Y-yo tampoco puedo confiar en usted… pero es verdad que aun no cumplo los 15. —Hinata ve como él frunce el ceño.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago.

—Mientes, porque no es posible que tú te veas mucho mayor que yo. —Ella ladea el rostro, está molesta, más de sus labios no se borra su obligada sonrisa enigmática.

—Perdóneme por no verme como una coqueta colegiala, son gajes del oficio. — Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula.

—No me refiero a eso. Si no a que… toda tu… ¿cómo lo digo?... es como si hablara con un adulto, pero tú eres de mi edad y eso no es posible. —Hinata no entiende muy bien sus palabras, es acaso que le reclama por no comportarse como una estúpida y tímida muchachita. Es ilógico que ella se comporte de esa forma, siendo que ahí sola van adultos. —Me molesta, mucho.

—Uchiha-kun… ¿Cuántos años tiene su alma? —Él la mira sin comprender. Hinata ve las mangas de su kimono cohibida por lo que va a decir. —Usted es aun joven, y le quedan muchas cosas que probar. S-sea un joven sin prisa y con memoria… sitúese en una historia que es la suya… N-no se convierta en un viejo prematuro. —Él levanta el arco de una ceja, entrelaza los dedos y apoya la barbilla en ellos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo un poema de Mario Bennedeti? —Sasuke conoce ese texto, lo ha leído para la escuela. Ella enrójese de pies a cabeza, la ha descubierto.

—N-no… b-bueno si. — Intenta buscar alguna escusa para justificarse, pero lo único que obtiene es una serie de ademanes exagerados, unas extravagantes orejas rojas y la pérdida del equilibrio. Esta vez de verdad espera que la regañe o mínimo le llame idiota. Más Sasuke suelta un bufido que se convierte poco a poco en una risa que intenta ser disimulada, ella se siente estúpida como nunca antes. —C-co-como sea, lo que quiero decir… es que no se apresure a crecer. No haga de su alma un viejo senil. Si yo me comporto de una forma u otra no es porque quiera, sino porque no se me ha dado a escoger otra opción.

—Eres una muchacha interesante Mirlo. —Eso es lo último que le dice, luego él sale de la habitación a paso lento con su perfecta postura y las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra de mezclilla que ha cogido del perchero en la puerta.

Hinata no sabe porque pero la ha invadido una extraña nostalgia, como si fuera a su padre al que ve alejándose de ella, en vez de aquel muchacho, pero no pude ser así, porque su padre nunca usaba ropa occidental y era mucho más ancho en musculatura.

Unos minutos después ella también abandona la habitación, y se dirige a la sala común en espera de que Kabuto le llame para que reciba a otro cliente, esa noche, probablemente solo atienda a dos, Uchiha-kun se ha llevado bastante tiempo, sin embargo para ella ha sido un parpadeo el estar con él.

Se pregunta si lo volverá ver, a Hinata le gustaría que no fuera así, porque ese lugar no es sano para que alguien como él vaya, sin embargo dentro de ella desea volver a verlo. Él la cohíbe con su presencia, pero también le hace sentirse cómoda a su lado.

Y está pensando en todo eso cuando Kabuto la saca de su ensueño y le dice con voz agria que otro cliente la espera.

Hinata traga, porque su tranquila velada se arruinara. Camina lentamente mientras cuenta los farolillos en el techo, con la esperanza de retrasar el momento en que tenga que despojarse de sus ropas y fingir gemidos.

La perilla que tanto odia ya está enfrente de ella, suspira y exhala como de costumbre, mientras su mente se empieza a desconectar, más no es necesario que continúe desde en el momento en que ella escucha su voz, la reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Pajarito. —La llama, con esa mirada monótona y ese tono de voz tan tierno que es capaz de derretir su dura armadura. Él está de pie, tiene los brazos estirados esperando a que ella avance hasta él, para así poder estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Y ella lo hace, se deja ser apretada por esos brazos fuertes, mientras él le susurra al oído una y otra vez: «_Pajarito, pajarito, pajarito. » _como si de un himno a la tristeza se tratase.

Hinata cierra los ojos y absorbe todo el aroma que pueda de él, huele a jabón, a agua fresca y a un poco de Nicotina. Eso último arruina la burbuja en que se empezaba a hundir. Hinata odia el olor a cigarrillos. Lo odia muchísimo, porque todos los hombres que la frecuentan lo tiene impregnado en la ropa, en la piel. Pero no lo odia a él y por eso no interrumpe el abrazo, se deja querer.

Aquel hombre la llena de tanto cariño fraternal, tanto odio y tanta lastima al mismo tiempo, que ella se siente explotar a cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Aquel hombre es, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**L**iteralmente llore sangre mientras escribía este capítulo, dos veces; fue horrible, horriiible.

La primera vez mientras escribía el capitulo, sentí que era más probable que la virgen me hablara antes de que terminara de redactarlo, la segunda vez fue cuando lo releí, casi lloro al darme cuenta de que no quedo como yo quería, que aun le faltaba, de hecho estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero no pensaba volver a escribirlo. Solo lo leí una vez cuando lo a complete, así que perdonen mis eternas faltas de ortografía, juro que corregiré el capitulo luego.

Esta será una nota de autor bastante larga, así que si te da flojera ve por favor directo a la campaña y a dejar un review ;)

**1.-Sandias que…**

La autora estudia, trabaja, está en una compañía de teatro y tiene anemia, y es por eso que tarda tanto en actualizar. Sinceramente en mis planes estaba actualizar desde Diciembre, por ahí del 23 en adelante, justo cuando terminara las presentaciones de la pastorela en la que estaba; pero adivinen que, mientras estaba en mi para nada bello ex trabajo (recepcionista en LG; era horrible, horriiible) me desmaye, oh sí. El caso es que el doctor me dio la reprimenda de mi vida, estuve dos días internada, y a mis apreciados padres les pico el bicho de la preocupación (porque aunque no lo crean son, tal vez, las personas más despreocupadas del planeta.) y me pidieron que dejase de trabajar si al fin y al cabo no necesitaba dinero.

Y así fueron las cosas hasta mediados de enero, que fue cuando mis vacaciones se acabaron.

**2.-De maestros negreros a alumnos negreados.**

Estoy en mi último semestre de preparatoria, y me encantaría decir que si estoy tan ocupada o estresada es porque estudio para los exámenes de la Universidad ¡PERO NO!

En mi escuela nos tratan como esclavos, de verdad, duermo en promedio tres horas al día, y me la vivo entre libros de Sociología, Metodología, Estética, Derecho, Filosofía (¡Te amo Descartes!), formatos APA y entre otras chuladas de materias.

Así que lectores míos, yo me la vivo entre tareas. De 9am a 3am en días de suerte. Bueno, al menos a diferencia de los dos semestres pasados ya no voy los siete días a la semana, babys yo asistía a la escuela hasta en vacaciones (Era horrible, horriiible).

**3.-Preocupaciones de una autora fracasada.**

Los diálogos son mi perdición, soy un completo asco escribiendo guiones (Ni puta idea de cómo gane tercer lugar en un concurso de guiones de teatro, de seguro estaba arreglado (\—A—). De verdad me es terriblemente difícil escribir una conversación, es que… es que ¡simplemente todo lo que mis personajes dicen es demasiado estúpido! *Se va a llorar*

Por eso disculpad mis incoherencias en los diálogos, sobre todo en la última conversación, pero ¡por el Ser ultimo! No buscaba que tipo de platica podían entablar Sasuke y Hinata, es por eso que terminaron hablando del Don Platón.

La realidad es que había terminado este capítulo desde hace como 20 días XD, pero odio actualizar ¡LO ODIO! Me da muchas ñañaras de que a nadie le guste la continuación de mi historia, y me deje de leer y me diga cosas feitas y, y, y me escupa (¿?), y sobre todo, que no deje review. En fin, soy bien insegura con lo que escribo por eso tardo en subir actualización, como decirlo, mi escritura es demasiado imperfecta como para ser perfecta y me frustra que sea así. Luego me recuerdo que nunca he escrito algo como esto y que por eso no me puede salir wow a la primera.

**4.-El Tituleishon.**

Por si no se dieron cuenta volví a cambiar el titulo del Fanfic; el primero lo quite porque simplemente no me gustaba y el segundo me agradaba bastante hasta que alguien me dijo "_¿Qué significa? El titulo debe de ser trascendental para la historia, algo que solo se revela en el momento cúspide" _¡¿Qué?! A mí nadie me había dicho que el titulo debía de tener un místico y misterioso significado, yo le había puesto "Tragos de Luz" porque lo dice una canción que estaba escuchando en el momento y que me había parecido linda.

Pero no, así que investigue como loca, cree muchísimos títulos, algunos súper complicados y otros estúpidos, y al final cuando solo me quedaban dos finalistas, cuya tonta pero importante diferencia era "A la" y "De la", y yo me estaba rompiendo la cabeza tratando de escoger uno de los dos, mi madre fue la que eligió el que tenemos hoy en día.

Y no pude estar más satisfecha con el título; entonces se lo mostré y explique a ese alguien que me había dicho lo del título, y me dijo _"Muy mono, pero ¿Tu historia tiene que ver con la música?"._

No, mi historia no tiene nada que ver con la música, así que busquen el significado de Rapsodia para que se imaginen el tipo de cara que puse en ese momento.

Tal vez en un futuro vuelva a cambiar el titulo, no lose.

**5.-Agradecimientos.**

Yo agradezco y **amo** ha:

**angel maria 15-**fan hinata hyuga-**sasuhinafan por siempre-**lilycobain-**KattytoNebel-**Blacklady Hyuuga-**wendyl0327 -****RedDemon21-**josephineeee-**kenohe -**hinasasu004 -**Luna Negra-**BrendaD -**Guest-**Emi33 -**karywolfe -**kiami -**Nana- **HaNa16 -**Lyra .**

**PRECIOSURAS**, las amo. Cada uno de sus Review me enamoro, y mis disculpas por no poder agradecerles a todas por MP.

**En verdad gracias.**

**Y... ¡ANIMO!**

* * *

_**A**_ favor de la Campaña _**"Con voz y voto",**_porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

_Jueves: 26/02/2015_


	4. III-Desde prisiones

**III.-Desde prisiones.**

A Hinata… a Hinata el amor de hombre le da miedo.

Por qué es como un enorme mar tormentoso, y ella no sabe y no cree nunca, aprender a nadar. Y se ahoga y se ahoga en ese horrendo amor salado hecho de agua, que se le introduce por la nariz, la boca, los oídos y cualquier otra abertura, y la llena de desesperación y egoísmo. Porque este amor solo piensa en sí mismo y en su deleite.

Y su tacto le da tanto temor. Pero Hinata, aunque quiera no puede detener ese amor que dicen es amor del bueno, que ella sabe o quiere creer es mentira, porque quizás puede existir un amor de hombre que realmente sea amor y no esas sandeces llenas de blasfemias. Tal y como ha leído en tantos libros o el de los relatos de Petirrojo

Sin embrago ¿Cómo estar segura de esa teoría esperanzadora, cuando lo único que puede sentir ahora es el lento, rápido rápido rápido, lento, de las embestidas?

Y unas manos sudorosas que presionan sus caderas, y las azotan sin piedad.

Hinata gime, un gemido recluido en el dolor, en la humillación. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás e intenta contar mentalmente hasta diez y uno más; Y se replantea la idea del amor de hombre, que en este momento como que ya no tiene mucho sentido.

El hombre que la embiste sin clemencia brama, los resortes de la cama resuenan ante el ímpetu y Hinata aprieta las sabanas sudorosas, deseando remplazar el ardor de su entrepierna con el dolor sus dedos haciendo presión entre sí. Y grita pidiendo por más cuando él se lo exige, y finge temblores de placer ante el dolor. Está en cuatro, _como una perra_, como lo ha reclamado la rígida orden que voló como un látigo hasta sus oídos. Y ya, de plano a desechado la idea del amor de hombre correcto.

Él la embiste bruscamente _de nuevo, _y ella esta vez no puede evitar soltar un casi imperceptible siseo ante el dolor. El cliente ante la queja, enchueca la boca furioso y como castigo le suelta una fuerte y seca nalgada que deja grabada sus dedos en su blanca piel, Hinata se queda sin aire y se muerde el labio con fuerza para no soltar más quejas, aun así, él le da otra, más fuerte, más seca, seguida de embestidas que la rompen. Ella, esta vez, no puede evitar sollozar, pedir que pare porque la está matando, sin embargo, el continúa masacrándola por dentro y por fuera, y ella continúa rogando, y preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendrá después de que aquel cerdo acabe.

— ¿Cómo alguien como tú, puede rechazar, a alguien como yo? —Le dice él, escupiendo ponzoña, jalándole del cabello, exponiendo su fino cuello, para luego pasarle su áspera lengua y ver como ella se hunde en temblores, ya no de dolor, sino de miedo, impotencia. — ¿Cómo alguien como tú, puede rechazar, a alguien como yo? —Le repite.

Las lágrimas recorren su rostro, las plumas de su máscara se empapan de estas y en su mente hay caos ante esa horrible verdad. Y odio odio odio odio odio odio al amor de hombre.

Y Hinata solo quiere volar, lejos muy lejos. Volar tan alto como Ícaro hasta que se derritiesen sus alas y cayese al vacío.

«Los pájaros tienen un dicho…» Recuerda la desdichada voz de Mei. «El cielo no es tan alto como aparenta.» Y tal vez sea verdad aquello; sin embargo, para Hinata, a quien nunca se le ha permitido aprender a volar, con las alas mutiladas desde el momento en que nació, intentar siquiera tocar el cielo, es una tarea imposible. Tan imposible como aprender a nadar en el mar de amor de hombre.

•••

No llora, ohhhh como abría de poder hacer aquello. Las lágrimas se las deja a Mirlo con su máscara de plumas, no a Hinata con su promesa de "todo mejorara a partir de ahora". Pero no puede evitar sentirse una reverenda basura ahora que esta tirada en su alcoba sobre cobertores y almohadas regadas y el cabello por todos lados. Ha sido una noche muy dura la de ayer, y aunque le gustaría pedirle a Kabuto que le dé el día libre, sabe que él se lo negara. Hinata respira lentamente y siente dolor en todo el rostro, de seguro esta todo hinchado por los golpes.

—Hinata—Escucha que le llaman, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Adelante. —Dice, y es Mei la que se abre paso moviendo la gruesa cortina que le sirve como puerta. Hinata se sienta y le sonríe— ¿Ya es hora? ahhh que rápido pasa el tiempo en este lugar.

Mei asiente y le da una mirada llena de condolencia, que a Hinata le aprieta el corazón.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta y Mirlo se sonroja.

—E-eh tenido peores momentos. —La pelirroja asiente y abre el botiquín que lleva en mano para luego arrodillarse a la altura de ella, pero como rara vez no hace ni una sola broma. Y a Hinata eso le desagrada.

—Kurenai volvió a soñar con el amarillo, por favor trata de ser más cuidadosa.

Hinata asiente y trata de se distrae buscando defectos por el lugar, mientras Mei aplica pomadas en su rostro. Su mirada se posa en el almanaque que cuelga a lado de su ropero. En él, con líneas negras hechas con demasiada presión, al grado de casi traspasar el papel, se cubren ciertos números para que sea imposible el verlos. En cada mes, los mismos números están rayados. Ella los conoce de memoria.

Y la verdad es que casi duele verlos.

—Listo, la hinchazón bajara rápidamente. —Le informa el Petirrojo y se pone de pie. —Te maquillare un poco, pero eso ira después. —Dice dirigiéndose al closet de Hinata y abriéndolo. —Hace mucho no te veo de rojo. —Mei desliza sus dedos por la suave tela de una Yukata roja con flores y la saca, maravillándose de la preciosa prenda y envidiando secretamente que a ella nunca se le verían tan bien las Yukatas como a Hinata. Bahh que importaba eso, para su propio deleite a nadie jamás le quedaría tan excelente el color azul como a ella misma. Si, por más que alguien lo deseara, el azul era completamente el color de Mei Terumi.

—Ayer fue 11. —La suave y titubeante voz de Hinata, saca a Mei de sus pensamientos, y sabe que ella ha juntado mucho valor para decir aquello en voz alta.

—HIna Hina te he dicho miles de veces que esas tonterías que te traes con los números es un problema, tu solita de salas la suerte. —Le dice, y ve como Hinata juega con sus dedos, una manía que solo hace cuando se encuentra muy nerviosa o asustada.

—P-pero si ustedes son siempre las que dicen que hay que creer en las predicciones, leyendo sueños y ese tipo de cosas. —Se queja, y Terumi le da un paño caliente para que se retire la pomada y pueda empezar a aplicarle el maquillaje.

—Es diferente, tu misma lo has dicho, damos predicciones no malos augurios, y eso último es lo que tú haces. —Hinata no reniega, pero hace una mueca de descontento mientras Mei le empieza aplicar polvo por encima de los moretones. —Dime ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó eso de los números? Que aquí llegaste ya con ese mal.

—Mmm no estoy segura, creo que siempre ha estado ahí.

— ¡Tonterías! Nada esta "solo ahí" por casualidad. Las casualidades no existen Hinata. — Mei refunfuña. —Dale de pie, te voy ayudar a vestir

Hinata asiente, y ya de pie empieza a quitarse lo que viene siendo su ropa de diario. Pero de su cabeza no se ha salido aquella pregunta «"¿Cuándo fue que comenzó eso de los números?"» … Hinata no está segura, quizás fue desde lo años, y es que ella es capaz de relacionar los peores momentos de su vida con números. Siempre los mismos malditos números impares. Y cada vez que algo malo le sucedía, se encontraba en el cuerpo de delito alguno de ellos.

Talvez Petirrojo tenga razón y es solamente ella la que se infunde ese miedo absurdo, pero en su defensa Hinata tiene fundamentos en los cuales basarse.

Y a pesar de que los recuerdos son su peor enemigo, hoy a Hinata se le antoja lamentarse con su pasado y no con su presente o futuro. Y así lo hace, porque pensar en hechos pasados ya no duele tanto como antes.

Entonces Hinata recuerda, mientras se termina de vestir, que el día en que cumplió 10 años, tuvo el vago presentimiento de algo le ocurriría, algo importante y que marcaría el resto de su vida, pero claro, en aquel entonces jamás cruzo por su cabeza que ese _algo_ fuera para mal. Después de todo ¿qué podría empeorar en su vida?

Así que como de costumbre se levantó por sí sola, se vistió por si sola y desayudo los huevos fríos, la leche y la fruta con miel, que dejaban en una charola afuera de su habitación, sola. Porque a diferencia de Hanabi o incluso de Neji, a quienes los sirviente les ayudaban hasta a calzar sus zapatos, a Hinata la tenían vetada de tal lujo. No es que envidiara aquello, porque ella nunca ha sido del tipo de gente que envidia cosas tan intrascendentes y materiales, pero debía de admitir que cada vez que daba las gracias por su comida, y la plegaria se perdía en el aire, o cuando soltaba un suspiro de resignación al no poder colocarse bien sus yukatas, le dolía el pecho, porque siempre estaba sola en esos momentos.

Pero Hinata estaba tan acostumbrada a ese dolor, que más que un estado mental, ella creía, era algún tipo de enfermedad patológica.

Hasta que un día, cansada de esa incomodidad que aparte de hacerle doler el corazón, le hacía sentir la garganta llena de púas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, decidió quejarse. El doctor de los Hyūga la fue a visitar un mes después, que fue más o menos cuando Hiashi tuvo la decencia de atender aquella _caprichosa _petición.

El doctor para propia sorpresa de Hinata, era un anciano regordete y amable, o al menos así lo veía ella, ya que en ningún momento la ofendió o siquiera regaño. Ella había señalado sus dolencias y él la escucho con atención, para luego revisarla debidamente, más cuando termino, el hombre se quitó el estetoscopio del cuello, lo guardo en su maletín y soltó un fuerte suspiro; el diagnóstico:

«—Niña, tu enfermedad no está en el pecho o en los pulmones, está en tu alma. Está en ti, en tu soledad. »

Luego el anciano se marchó, dejándola con los ojos aguados y con esa horrible enfermedad que la asfixiaba y le carcomía las entrañas.

Y en los días de su cumpleaños, ese sentimiento se incrementaba. Pero ahora ella sabía, que este no era producto de algún virus, paracito o deficiencia. Sino de su soledad, su eterna soledad.

Su habitación tenía un gran ventanal, que conectaba directamente con uno de los jardines de la mansión, este estaba lleno de yerbajos y plantas silvestres, ya que al ser el jardín más lejano, en el ala más deshabitada, nadie a acepción de Hinata lo atendía.

Tenía un caminillo de graba extremadamente zigzagueante, que siempre se llenaba de hojas secas en otoño y que desaparecía en invierno por la nieve.

A Hinata, le encantaba los múltiples cambios que podía sufrir su jardín dependiendo de las estaciones, su favorita era sin duda alguna en verano, porque florecían todas las plantas silvestres, llenando el lugar de múltiples colores, y los pajarillos de los arboles comenzaban a silbar nuevas canciones de amor.

Pero era invierno, y todo era blanco, blanco. Como las insípidas paredes. También era frio, frio. Como todos en esa casa. Hinata odiaba el invierno y también el día de su cumpleaños, porque siempre caía en el día más tempestuoso del año. Y para su propia ironía, también en un día impar. Recalcando solo la aberración latente hacia esos números.

La nieve en esa ocasión llegaba hasta casi la mitad del ventanal, por lo que era imposible que saliese aunque sea a caminar un rato sin pescar un horrible resfriado. No es que alguien se preocupase por su salud y la fuera a regañar por ello, pero ya que nadie lo hacía, ella tenía que hacerlo.

Así que la costumbre en su cumpleaños era bastante sencilla, normalmente leía algún libro, resolvía ejercicios que le dejaba su tutor y cuando era hora del almuerzo esperaba pacientemente a que tocaran a su puerta, con la esperanza de que quizás fuera su primo o su hermanita quien le trajera la comida, como había ocurrido ocasionalmente veces anteriores. Pero Hinata sabía de antemano que aquello no ocurriría, porque nunca la visitaban en su cumpleaños, porque estaba _prohibido. _Porque el día en que Hinata nació fue el comienzo de la desgracia en la familia.

Hanabi ahora tenía ocho años, y tanto la intensidad de sus lecciones como su altanería se habían incrementado. Y las visitas de una vez a la semana se fueron convirtiendo en una vez cada dos semanas, hasta llegar a una vez cada mes.

Y con Neji la relación era tensa.

Era como si su primo sintiera algún tipo de odio que era opacado por lastima hacia ella, y eso más que molestarle, le apenaba a gran medida.

Pero Hinata era infinitamente ingenua, y albergaba la tonta esperanza de que esta vez si la fueran a felicitar. Como de costumbre nadie fue aquella vez, ni siquiera la sirvienta a dejarle el almuerzo, probablemente porque estuviera ocupada en algo importante.

Y cuando la noche al fin cayó, Hinata acostada en su futon, con el cobertor cubriéndole hasta los hombros, sonrió.

Una sonrisa rota.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata. —Se dijo, para luego romper en un llanto desenfrenado.

En aquel momento de verdad dolía muchísimo todo aquello, pero ahora a sus casi 15 años, le parecía hasta vergonzoso que sufriera tanto solo porque nadie se tomaba la molestia de visitarla en su cumpleaños. Pero en ese entonces aun no conocía el verdadero infierno.

Y es irónico porque antes deseaba compartir su dolor con alguien más, y ahora, cada vez que ve a las mujeres que están con ella, duele. Pero es un dolor ajeno. Se da cuenta de que quizás, quizás posiblemente ella ha sido mucho más afortunada que las demás de algún modo.

Hinata da una ligera palmada en su obi negro, sacudiéndolo de cualquier posible pelusa. El Petirrojo lo ajusto demasiada esta vez y es algo incómodo.

—Insisto en que te tomes libre la noche. —El petirrojo se encuentra recargada en el marco de la puerta, y ya se encuentra perfectamente vestida y acicalada para la noche.

—S-si se lo pido ustedes tendrán mucho trabajo.

Mei resopla. —Luego no digas que yo te lo advertí.

En la mano ya lleva su máscara repleta de artilugios para hacerla más ostentosa, ya está lista para empezar su agitada travesía. Mei le ayuda a darse los últimos retoques de maquillaje, es martes y tienen turno juntas.

Hoy Hinata lleva rojo, y el rojo y los números impares no son buena combinación para ella

El rojo, a Hinata no le recuerda a una fruta, a la sangre o a un corazón. El rojo a Hinata le recuerda a una persona.

La primera vez, de muchas otras en un futuro, en que se sumió en una depresión, fue cuando recién llego aquel lugar llamado la florería. Recordaba que no estaba segura de cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, pero sabía que existía alguna especie de jerarquía, dependiendo del nombre que se les asignaba. Todas las flores de alguna manera servían a los pájaros, los vestían, peinaban, hacían de comer e incluso les ayudaban a bañarse. Pero como Hinata era nueva y sobre todo virgen, las flores se mantenían a una distancia prudente, temiendo causarle algún daño al nuevo juguete, y salir perjudicadas. Y los pájaros, a quien solo un par de veces había visto, pasaban de largo su presencia.

Tiempo después Kurenai le dijo que hacían aquello, porque aún no había sido corrompida, porque era una manzana en buen estado y ellas estaban podridas, amargadas en su dolor.

Ah, pero entonces la conoció a ella, a quien nada de esas tonterías le importaban.

Le llamaban Cardenal, y para Hinata fue la madre que siempre deseo.

Al Cardenal le encantaba apretarle las mejillas y restregar su rostro al de ella. También solía obligarla a que durmieran juntas, se bañaran juntas y comieran juntas. Y cuando Hinata lloraba, la mujer le cantaba nanas para que se tranquilizara. El cardenal en sí, era posiblemente la persona más hermosa que Hinata hubiera conocido, bella en todos los sentidos. Y es que era bonita hasta cuando se enfurecía y empezaba a reñir a todo el mundo.

En la actualidad Hinata sonríe, sintiendo nuevamente en la garganta ese nudo tan conocido en su infancia, recordando que el Cardenal le hacía sentir de una manera única y que le era totalmente desconocida: le hacía sentir en casa, le hacía sentir querida.

Con su cabello de fuego, sus ojos pizpiretos, su perfume de camelias y manos de madre, le había proporcionado a Hinata un hogar, uno efímero, de apenas cuatro… tres semanas, pero un hogar al fin de cuentas.

A veces se suele preguntar si aquella comodidad solamente era por su parte, porque la realidad es que el Cardenal sabía todo lo relacionado con la vida de Hinata, pero ella, ella apenas y conocía la punta del iceberg en lo que se refería al Cardenal.

Un día Hinata se disponía a barrer la sala común cuando de reojo la vio, estaba hundida en el único sillón verde lima, con la vista perdida. Hinata no pudo evitar ir a su lado, y permanecer en completo mutismo junto a ella por largos minutos, hasta que el cardenal rompió el silencio.

—Te contare un secreto. —Le había dicho oteando el lugar, analizando que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla, y acercándose a ella cubrió parte de su boca y de la oreja de Hinata con la mano. —Yo tengo un hijo. —Le susurro.

Hinata escondió sus manos en su Yukata, analizando lentamente y con demasiada calma la reciente confesión.

— ¿E-enserio? —De alguna forma no le sorprendía, la mujer se había cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en la boca asentía.

—Sí. De hecho… —El Cardenal se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, —ahora debe de tener tu edad. —y luego la melancolía invadió el rostro de la mujer. —Debe de estar tan grande, ojalá pudiera celebrar alguno de sus cumpleaños con él, nació el 10 de octubre, de verdad. Era una cosa pequeñísima, una monada con el cabello idéntico al de su papa… —Hinata podía percibir en cada silaba frustración, la mujer había recostado su cabeza en un costado del sillón, y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Hinata se alarmo y sacudió los brazos desesperada.

—M-mi cumple-pleaños… es el 27 de diciembre. —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca sin pensarlo, más por tonto que fuera, sirvió para que el cardenal levantara la cabeza, le sonriera rotamente y le pasara una mano por el cabello; un tacto suave y cariñoso, que Hinata recordaría por el resto de sus días.

—Sin duda celebraremos tu cumpleaños ¡te lo prometo, ttebane'! —Le había dicho antes de que el Cardenal se incorporara del sillón y la tomase de la mano para que ambas se marcharan

Era el segundo lunes del mes, y el reloj indicaba que debían de ir a su revisión.

Y Hinata realmente ¡realmente! creyó en esa promesa.

Pero el Cardenal se había matado antes de que siquiera entrara el invierno.

Con las mangas del Kimono Hinata se limpia las esquinas de los lagrimales, si llega a soltar una sola lágrima su maquillaje se arruinará. Sorbe ligeramente su nariz y ve como Mei la mira extrañada.

Hinata sonríe. —Nunca me dejes Petirrojo. —le dice, porque no podría soportar que ellas, que son su único hogar también la abandonaran, ya demasiada gente lo había hecho antes. Mei le devuelve el gesto.

—Claro que no, nunca podría dejar a mis chicas… pero a cambio tú tampoco me dejes nunca nunca Hinata. —Y ella asiente.

—Es una promesa.

—Es una promesa. —Reafirma Mei, sin saber, que aquella sería la tercera promesa que Hinata rompería muchos años después. La más importante de todas.

Luego ambas se colocan la máscara.

•••

«Cuando sonríes Tenten, los problemas se hacen menos pesados…»

La voz de Lee, su mejor amigo de la infancia, es lo último en lo que divaga antes de abrir los ojos. Son alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y tiene el cuerpo engarrotado, el cabello hecho una maraña y los ojos lagañosos. La ha despertado el cuchicheo proveniente de a lado, de la habitación de Hinata.

Da un largo bostezo, estirando tanto como le es posible su cuerpo mientras permanece aún acostada, los huesos le truenan y ella suelta un chillido de satisfacción. La boca le sabe amarga, y todo rastro de sueño a desaparecido por completo, más aún permanece recostada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen y mirando el techo poroso de su recamara. Tiene que arreglarse porque su jornada empieza a las nueve, pero honestamente solo el pensarlo le da pereza.

Tenten sonríe, la primera sonrisa de la noche, que como siempre va dirigida a Lee.

A su amigo de cejas pobladas, vestimenta extravagante y determinación de fuego. La mejor de las sonrisas para su difunto amigo Lee.

Ella ríe con total honestidad ante los infantiles momentos junto a él, que inundan su cabeza, esos alegres y estúpidos que siempre surgen cuando lo recuerda, de cuando eran unos chiquillos que algún día conquistarían al mundo.

«Ah, Rock Lee, ¿qué será de ti en el infierno?» Piensa Tenten con descaro cuando termina de reír, sabiendo perfectamente que a Lee así le hubiera gustado que ella hablara de él. Sin pena, sin sutilezas, diciendo la verdad, porque por más que a Tenten le gustara pensar que su amigo se encontraba en un lugar mejor, la cosas no eran así. «Porque los asesinos nunca van al cielo.» Alega y es que Rock Lee era exactamente eso.

Tenten da un salto de su futon completamente dispuesta a comenzar su arreglo personal, no existe nada que la aliente más que pensar en él, su mejor amigo. Deambula por el largo pasillo de los pájaros, pasando por las recamaras de sus compañeras, cuyas puertas son cortinas de tela gruesa con diferentes diseños, hasta llegar al fusuma que delimita la sala común con sus habitaciones, y antes de deslizarlo toma una enorme bocanada de aire y recuerda nuevamente las palabras de Lee:

«Cuando sonríes Tenten, los problemas se hacen menos pesados...»

Y si, es verdad, porque cuando sonreía quitaba la carga de preocuparle a los demás, porque cuando sonreía su trabajo se hacía menos odioso, más fácil de llevar, menos tortuoso, porque cuando sonreía los clientes la trataban mejor y ella corría menos riesgo de ataque. Porque cuando sonreía, las demás también lo hacían para devolverle el gesto.

Ella se lleva las manos hasta cada comisura de la boca, y pestañea lentamente, como el suave batir de una mariposa monarca que despierta de su sueño de invierno. Sonreír y no complicarse más su vida y la de los demás. Esa es su ideología, sonreír sin importarle que su mundo nunca más estuviera completo sin Rock Lee, sin las noches de luna llena en que se atiborraban la boca de nueces, y la infancia de sueños paganos y muy, muy estúpidos. Sin impórtale lo desgraciada que en realidad era o… lo toxica que se volvía.

Y en eso ha estado pensando mientras ha comido, ha reído, se ha acicalado, vuelto a reír y vestido. Y en eso sigue pensando hasta que dobla de camino al vestíbulo, completamente vestida con la máscara en la mano, y escucha unos quejidos desesperados.

Tenten trata de obligarse así misma a no voltear, de verdad que trata. Pero los gritos son desgarradores, y le parte el corazón pensar en que podrían ser los de Hinata, Kurenai o los de cualquiera otra de las chicas, inclusive los suyos.

Se deja guiar por las quejas que cada vez se hacen más intensas, y cuando al fin llega, palidece.

Conoce aquel lugar, es el invernadero, la puerta está abierta, y la muchacha que grita, y se sostiene de la cabeza cuando Kabuto la jala del cabello es el Canario, el quinto pájaro, llegado hacia medio año y quien lleva más tiempo en confinamiento que en servicio.

Kabuto furioso le propina un rodillazo en el rostro, la tira al suelo y le da varias patadas sin clemencia. Tenten reacciona de su estado de shock, está dispuesta a dar media vuelta y largarse de ahí, tiene miedo de que también la castiguen por andar por donde no debe, pero cuando da un paso hacia atrás, sus zapatos hacen un siseo en la alfombra, delatándola.

Entonces Kabuto levanta la vista, se acomoda en un rápido y sutil movimiento el cabello pegado a su frente, y controlando su agitada respiración, entorna el rostro en una mueca agradable e hipócrita, que hace a Tenten temblar, porque es como si se viera en un espejo ¿Sera que las demás la ven de la forma, en que ella ve la ensayada expresión de Kabuto? O será que…

Él posa su mano en su hombro, y es una sensación horrible que la contamina por cada milisegundo en que los dedos de aquel hombre hacen una suave presión en su piel.

—Llévatela, y encárgate de dejarle en claro que, si vuelve haber una próxima vez, no va a ser ni capaz de reconocer su rostro en un espejo. —Tenten asiente, la mano de Kabuto en su hombro se siente como plomo… plomo que libera veneno con una sutileza terrorífica, y está esparciendo su toxicidad en ella, (otra vez) se esparce, se esparce ¡la está volviendo toxica! (aún más de lo que ya es). ¡Va a envenenar la sonrisa de Lee! ¡La sonrisa de Lee!

Tiene la garganta seca, quiere gritar. La sonrisa que ha permanecido inmóvil en su rostro tiembla, pero no desaparece, solamente se ensancha aún más.

—Si Kabuto.

—Buena chica, Ruiseñor. —Luego Kabuto le acaricia suavemente la mejilla guiñándole el ojo, y se va.

Tenten tarda unos segundos en acoplar su respiración, la piel le arde. El "Buena chica, Ruiseñor" es un maldito eco en su cabeza, la caricia le quema la piel, y casi puede ver a Lee furioso, borbotando regaños.

E inhala una gran bocanada de aire «Huele a desierto…» Piensa, tratando de cambiar mentalmente de tema, y arruga la nariz frunciendo la boca, cuando siente el sabor salado de las lágrimas en el aire, «huele a ella».

La luz que entra por la puerta, solo las ilumina a ellas dos y a la caja detrás del Canario.

Es una caja de hierro, parecida a una de seguridad. La llaman cariñosamente el invernadero, y es en pocas palabras el portal al infierno.

En donde para caber tienes obligatoriamente que abrazar tus piernas. Te encierran ahí, completamente desnuda y cuando la obscuridad omite por completo tu vista, es imposible evitar el hecho, de que todo, ¡absolutamente todo!, venga a tu cabeza.

Tenten e acerca al canario, poniéndose de cuclillas a lado de ella.

—Aprieta tu nariz para que el sangrado pare. —Le dice con sutileza e intenta sostenerle los hombros, pero es interrumpida por un rápido manotazo.

— ¡No me toques! —El Canario al fin ha levantado la vista, y sus ojos fieros como bestia taladran a Tenten. Están rojos por las lágrimas, pero aun así solo vuelven más amenazante su mirada. Tenten sinceramente no está de humor como aguantarse la horda de comentarios que el Canario piensa dedicarle. Más cambia de opinión al ver las piernas de la muchacha, llenas de raspones, moretones y sangre seca. Ella ha estado también de esa forma, y en aquel tiempo hubiera dado todo porque alguien le ayudara.

Así que da una larga bocanada de aire y trata de mantenerse calmada, en realidad la relación entre ellas dos nunca ha sido la mejor.

Tenten odia el desierto, odia lo salado, ella creció entre colinas verdes y ríos de agua dulce.

Y el Canario es todo lo que Tenten odia. Esa mujer es una briza de aire seco, que quema piel y te golpea el rostro como si de una bofetada se tratase. Y para Tenten con su actitud fresca y hasta cierto grado despreocupado, alguien como aquella mujer la saca de quicio.

— ¡Vete no necesito de tu ayuda! —Grita Canario con la voz rota y cansada e intenta levantarse sin éxito alguno.

Tenten rueda los ojos hastiada, y se despoja de su abrigo largo, quedando solo con un ajustado corsé rojo de encaje. Va en ropa interior, porque su cliente de hoy ordeno ciertas modificaciones en su ropa.

—No puedes ni mantenerte en pie…. Póntelo, —Le ordena, extendiéndole la prenda. — te llevare con las otras, para que te curen las heridas y puedas tomar un baño. Kabuto te dejara descansar algunos días, pero si no quieres terminar peor que ahora debes de obedecer todo lo que él te ordene, ¿entiendes Canario? —La cuestionada permanece con la cabeza gacha y apretando los dientes con furia. — ¿Entiendes Canario? —Repite.

— ¡ES TEMARI! ¡Me llamo Temari, no Canario ni de ninguna otra forma! — Reclama la rubia, roja de la ira y aventándole el abrigo en la cara a Tenten. Ruiseñor truena los dientes, con la sonrisa aun puesta en su rostro, su paciencia está en su límite.

—Shhh, lo sé, lo sé; pero no grites que puede venir alguien más, y entonces nos irá de mal en peor a las dos. Creme se lo que estás pasando…

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Ellos me necesitan! ¡Gaara todavía es un niño!... ¡Me están buscando! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Ni Shikamaru, ni ninguno de ellos va a abandonarme!

Tenten suelta un resoplido fastidiada. A las personas como Temari el hablarles con rodeos y delicadeza no funciona en lo absoluto.

—Ya me disté ese discurso princesa, y te vuelvo a repetir, no importa cuánto te busquen, ellos no van encontrar este lugar. Créeme esta jaula está protegida por el mismo Satanás en persona. —Sabe que sus palabras son rudas, empero de que otra forma haría entender a esa bestia de que sus berrinches son inútiles. —Así que si eres tan lista como te haces conocer, será mejor que cooperes, si quieres conservar ese lindo rostro en su lugar. —Temari ante aquello, parece cavilar algunos segundos, digiriendo todo aquello; las manos le tiemblan.

— ¡Cállate maldita zorra, tú estás con ellos! — La odia de verdad que la odia, Temari siente un desprecio colosal hacia aquella castaña, que permanece inmóvil con la misma expresión y con sus palabras punzantes. — ¡Y borra esa sonrisa que es fastidiosa! —Oh, si quiere jugar rudo con las verdades, que así sea. — ¡Todas aquí son unas rameras asquerosas! Creen que, porque a ustedes las dejaron abandonadas aquí, conmigo va a ser lo mismo. Oh no, yo si tengo gente que me está buscando, no como tú putita.

— ¿De verdad crees que las cosas son así? Que mal estas. —Su sonrisa ya casi ha desaparecido, y Temari se siente triunfante ante aquello.

—De seguro te revuelcas con ese bastardo al que le dicen Kabuto, ah y esa sonrisita que tienes ¿no te das asco? ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma?

—No, no es eso, escuch…

— ¡Crees que no los escuche! —Dice e imita la voz de Kabuto—Buena chica, Ruiseñor… JAJAJA ahora resulta…

Entonces Tenten explota

— ¡Yo quiero vivir! —Y Temari se calla por completo. —Por supuesto que odio todo esto, ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! ¡Que, crees que me gusta ser una puta, que disfruto andar cogiendo con desconocidos! —La rabia llena cada pedazo de su ser, las palabras salen como fuego de su boca y no le importa en lo absoluto haber borrado su sonrisa. — ¡Yo también quiero volver a mi casa, con la gente que quiero! ¡Todas aquí lo hacemos! ¡Tú no eres la única atrapada en este infierno! ... — El pecho se le sacude, las palabras empiezan a surgir entrecortadamente. —pero yo sé, que, haciéndome la ruda, forcejeando… y llorando mis desgracias, no lo voy a lograr. Que a ti te maten a golpes si lo prefieres a tener sexo con desconocidos, pero por mi parte y la de todas ellas no lo deseamos.

» Yo quiero vivir, —Vuelve a repetir, ahora con la voz rota, los ojos aguados y mordiéndose el labio con furia. — y no me importa si para hacerlo tengo que volverme una maldita perra sumisa.

Y luego se va, azotando sus pasos, tallándose con una fuerza exagerada las lágrimas y volviendo a formar en su cara a su mejor amiga, a su confidente, su sonrisa.

•••

Como de costumbre, el chofer lo espera en la entrada del colegio; dentro de dos meses será por fin su clausura, y Sasuke podrá dejar de asistir a esa estúpida secundaria. Está a punto de graduarse con el mejor promedio y la peor asistencia de su curso. En todo el año apenas piso la escuela un par de veces; no lo pueden culpar, con todas esas niñas gritonas revoloteando a su alrededor y peleándose hasta por quien será su futura esposa.

Él camina de forma pausada y sin prisa, deseando poder evadir el hecho de ir al despacho de Madara. En esos momentos no tiene cabeza para aguantar las estupideces de aquel sujeto, y si bien es consciente de que aquel hombre es un reverendo genio, también lo es de que él no es alguien de quien fiarse.

El chofer lo saluda con respeto, y Sasuke asiente con la cabeza mientras escucha bobas risas y despedidas de sus acosadoras. Y entonces Sasuke no puede evitar hacer algo muy estúpido, y compara aquellas muchachas fastidiosas con Mirlo.

Mirlo que parece casi una ilusión cuando la recuerda. Mirlo que invade su cabeza cada vez que puede. Mirlo que lo saca de quicio.

Y no, no es que él sienta gusto hacia ella, sino que aún no logra descifrarla, y Sasuke no es del tipo de personas que deja las cosas a medias, además, aunque no lo admita, ha adquirido cierta costumbre a visitarla.

Y Sasuke ha descubierto que en realidad no es tan indiferente del sexo femenino, o bueno, no al menos con ella. Porque por extraño que parezca todo en esa muchacha le es, ¿cómo decirlo?... interesante, curioso. Desde sus pies siempre descalzos, la forma en que juega con sus dedos, y hasta la torpeza de sus palabras cuando se pone nerviosa al hablar y tartamudea.

Sasuke también ha descubierto que es un reverendo idiota, mira que pensar de aquella forma por una casi completa desconocida, solo le podía pasar a un estúpido. Pero no lo puede evitar, cuando esta con ella, le es realmente complicado mantener el ceño fruncido y estoico. Se siente relajado a su lado, lo invade una extraña calma y todo peso desaparece de sus hombros. Y en esos momentos ella puede ser el nirvana que Sasuke no busca, pero necesita.

Pero luego recuerda, que ella es una puta; que no solo a él lo trata bien, que no solo con él se sonroja coquetamente, que en realidad los tartamudeos y el nerviosismo pueden ser fingidos, que bien todo eso se lo proporciona a cualquiera que tenga suficiente dinero como para pagar una ida al cielo entre sus piernas. Y entonces la odia, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza del coraje, su estómago vibra de rencor, y desea tomarla de los hombros, y gritarle hasta que la garganta se le seque todas sus malditas verdades.

Para acabarla también están los celos, celos porque la tratan como un adulto, celos porque el mismo sabe que merece ser tratada de esa forma, celos de los hombres que la frecuentan, celos porque le gustaría ser el único quien pueda recibir ese privilegio.

Mirlo llena de dualidad a Sasuke, por un lado, el extraño y agradable lazo de codependencia que ha desarrollado hacía ella para poder estar en calma, y por otro el extremo rencor que le tiene por la misma razón.

Entonces no sabe si odiarla u otra cosa. Ahora se ha vuelto como un perro faldero con ella, cada que puede la visita y Mirlo siempre siempre lo recibe de la misma forma y lo trata de la misma forma, con amabilidad. Y como pero como le irrita el pensar que con todos es así.

—Señor llegamos.

El edificio principal de la compañía es un monstruo totalmente de vidrio, en la entrada lo recibe una secretaria que le da paso directo a la oficina de Madara. El hombre se encuentra inundado de papeles, y sin embargo da lentas y prolongadas caladas al puro entre sus dedos, sin prisa alguna retiene el humo en sus pulmones y lo deja salir segundos después por la nariz.

Sasuke se apoya en el margen de la puerta de cristal ahumado, ya se ha retirado el saco de la escuela y el portafolio con sus libros permanece inmóvil en el suelo. No anuncia su llegada porque sabe que Madara ya es consciente de ello.

—¿En qué preparatoria te inscribirás sobrino?

—Mi educación es lo de menos. Me ira bien en donde sea.

—Nada de eso, la clave de un Uchiha está aquí. — Con el índice apunta su propio frontal. —No eres más que un mocoso con buen apellido si no lo sabes manejar Sasuke. — Dice e invita a su sobrino a tomar asiento. —Por suerte te pareces más a mí, que a mi hermano que en paz descanse, a diferencia de Itachi que aún tengo la duda de a quien salió.

Sasuke contrae el rostro en un rictus de furia. —Por suerte claro.

Madara suelta una carcajada a sabiendas de que logro su objetivo.

—Ya muchacho, si quieres acabar con tu hermano debes de empezar por lo primordial, y vuelvo a repetir que lo que nos hace Uchihas en nuestro enorme conociendo. —Habla y suelta un montículo de carpetas enfrente de Sasuke. —Ahora a trabajar.

Sasuke tiene los nervios a mil, siente que en cualquier momento va a estallar, ¡Maldito Madara, como lo odia! Pero tiene razón, un Uchiha no es nada sin su conocimiento, la base del poder es aquel, no hay de otra. Y aunque le duele admitirlo para eso necesita a Madara.

No le importa tener que aguantar aquello y mucho más con tal de derrotar a su hermano. Ese canalla de Itachi va a pagar por todos sus crímenes. Por haberlo engañado todo ese tiempo, por haber preferido su codicia antes que su familia, pero, sobre todo, por no haber confiado en él, que habría dado todo por su hermano. Oh sí Sasuke aún recuerda con nitidez sus palabras:

«—¿De verdad eres tan tonto Sasuke, crees que acaso fue un jodido accidente? No nada de eso, ese solo fue un pequeño sacrificio si queríamos salir bien de todo este problema, deja de ser tan estúpido niño. Esto no es algo que te pueda confiar. —Y él, aunque quería abogar no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna, y en su mente solo se repetía: "Confía en mi hermano, confía".»

Pero nadie confía en Sasuke, porque es solo un adolecente prepotente, un niño.

El lápiz entre sus manos se rompe, y su tío solo le da una rápida mirada. —Eso se pagará de tu mesada.

Sasuke gira los ojos con la rabia contenida, esta de un humor de perros. —No soy ningún niño, no necesito una mesada.

Madara suelta un chiflido. —Ah sí sí había olvidado que él niño ahora es todo un hombre. —y luego ríe. Con una rápida mirada observa los papeles con graficas en los cuales su sobrino acaba de empezar a trabajar. —Esto no. —Dice y se los arrebata. —Es demasiado importante, no puedo confiártelo.

Sasuke lo mira con la intensidad de un toro furioso, y a él que le encanta hacer rabiar a su sobrino aprovecha y saca otro tema, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio. —Me han dicho que últimamente has estado yendo mucho a la florería. —él fingiendo seriedad espera uno segundos la respuesta.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero… —Comienza Sasuke, pero él lo interrumpe, sabiendo perfectamente la escusa barata que le piensa dar.

—No muchacho, nada de eso. Simplemente me parece interesante.

— ¿Interesante? —Por unos segundos ve duda en su sobrino.

—Sí, ya sabes quién iba a imaginar que mi sobrino el rarito tuviera tanto interés por lo que hay en las piernas de las mujeres, al parecer no te enseñan lo suficiente de anatomía en la escuela.

Sasuke suelta un monosílabo incoherente y hace valer de nuevo su eterna paciencia para no estallar en insultos.

—Aunque, a decir verdad, Oroochimaru me dijo que solo pides a una en específico ¿se puede saber la razón? —Madara espera una respuesta voraz por parte de su sobrino, pero Sasuke se mantiene en silencio. Ahora sorprendido y levemente molesto por aquella barbaridad pregunta con el puro en la boca: —Acaso ¿te estás encariñando con esa puta? —Sasuke quiere contestar, pero de su boca solo sale el sonido de sus dientes chocando entre sí. Madara deja caer el puro. — ¡Por Dios! No me digas que eres así de estúpido. —Dice y su serio semblante desaparece en una estruendosa carcajada. Sasuke tiene las manos hechas puños.

—Esperaba más de ti Sasuke

—No es eso, es que ella me complace lo suficiente, y no es ruidosa como las otras. —Se defiende con las palabras atropelladas, claro que sabe que es un idiota por aquello, pero aun así no va a permitir que Madara lo humille aún más. Ve a su tío pensar algunos segundos, adoptando una mirada ladina y una voz ronca.

—Si es tan buena como dices, —Madara se relame los labios y habla pausadamente. —quizás debería probarla. No te molestaría compartir con tu tío, ¿verdad muchacho? — Y luego rompe en una estruendosa risa. —JAJA, que cara tan seria, vamos, sabes que yo no te quitaría a tu querida putita, porque bueno eso es lo que es, claro al menos que ella me lo pidiera. —De nuevo sus carcajadas inundan el lugar, y ahí esta Sasuke sintiéndose más estúpido y más niño que nunca, sin poder avocar porque sabe que cada una de las palabras de Madara es cierta. Mirlo no es más que una puta.

•••

Cuando Hinata se pone en su papel (el de Mirlo, cual otro pues) su mente se vuelve un total caleidoscopio y ya no sabe si lo que pasa es real o no, y a veces siente que es una película, y ella solo es una pobre y frustrada actriz.

Lo más gracioso es que siempre hay hermosa música de fondo, como si todo fuese un cuento de hadas y ella solo se tiene que dedicar a crear historias a base de estas:

Cuando está retumbando el lago de los cisnes de Tchaikovsky entre las paredes, ella se vuelve una hábil bailarina que le sigue el compás a las preciosas mujeres-cisnes y que seduce hombres con su picardía, para luego llevarlos al lecho a base de mentiras y matarlos con el veneno de sus plumajes.

O cuando el magnífico bolero de Ravel hace presencia con el finísimo sonido de las flautas abriendo la orquesta, Hinata se encuentra entonces entre ser la misma música que flota con su temple inmutable de comienzo a fin saltando entre la trompeta con sordina, violines, clarinetes y oboes o ser la musa que inspiraría aquella obra maestra.

O bien otra de sus favoritos, un poco más tenebrosa, la Danza macabra de Camille, que la vuelve una chiquilla traviesa que se deja guiar por sus demonios y mata a todos los niños y adultos que fueron tan malos con ella, quien solo ríe y salta de pura felicidad, sin darse cuenta que sus demonios solo la ayudaban con el fin de hacer pecar su alma, para poder devorarla al final.

Hinata siempre está en fantasías, obras de teatro, danzas y películas, cuando el momento de trabajar llega, porque que mejor manera de aprender a convivir con la realidad que evadiéndola.

Pero a pesar de que hace todo eso, hay cosas que no puede evadir por completo, como el asco cuando otro hombre eyacula en ella, el terror de volver a ser golpeada y dejada o bien el latir desbocado de su corazón ante la intensa mirada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Si bien lo último es más que nada algo nuevo, aun así, no deja de ser incómodo y surgen cuestiones tontas como ¿porque? Y ¿por él?

Esta noche Hinata está muy sumergidas en estas incógnitas, porque a pesar de que trata enfocarse por completo en la plática que mantiene con uno de sus clientes, su mente no está en una nueva historia creada con la música de Bach, sino que se centra totalmente por no dejarse llevar por la mirada de Sasuke, en luchar con el impulso de ir a darle las buenas noches y pedirle que la pida nuevamente para que así ella no tenga que acostarse con alguien.

Ah quizás esa es la razón, concluye Hinata, que Uchiha-kun es más bien una pequeña bote. Que le da, aunque sea un poquito de descanso en toda esa porquería. Va también quizás sea porque él es un niño a ojos de Hinata, es arisco y mandón; pero nunca ha intentado propasarse con ella, y eso ya es más que suficiente para que él sea de su agrado.

Y cuando siente como las manos de su cliente la toman del rostro para susurrarle algo al oído, Hinata no puede más y encara aquel rostro enfurruñado.

A Sasuke en una ocasión su madre le había dicho que las verdaderas verdades, valga la aparente redundancia, nunca salen de la boca para llegar a los odios; sino que salen de la vista y el tacto para penetrar la cabeza y corazón. Y es que una acción vale mil palabras.

Él con desdén había observado como aquel idiota tomaba del rostro a Mirlo, pasando una mano por debajo de su cabello y acariciando la mejilla de esta con la otra. Y ella le sonreía al sujeto, mientras que Sasuke sentía lava hirviendo en la boca del estómago, y entonces para propia sorpresa de él, Mirlo había desviado la vista, y encarado su mirada.

Y entonces había sentido como aquellos ojos que dicen todo y a la vez nada lo taladraban. Pupila sobre pupila. Y parece, aunque suene algo loco o desesperado por parte de él, que ella le pedía ayuda.

Porque Mirlo lo taladraba con la mirada, porque la cabeza ya le quería estallar y porque parecía que ella estaba al borde de la desesperación, es lo que se dice a sí mismo como excusa para pedirla nuevamente esa noche, aunque él se había propuesto que solo iría a mirar, para tratar de curarse esa estúpida obsesión que de a poco se instala en él. Pero es tarde, ya el hombre que da las noticias nocturnas se le ha adelantado, y a Sasuke nada más le queda ver con impotencia como él se la lleva, y esperar su turno para estar con Mirlo, esperar para que el corazón se le relaje a su lado.

Si, y ahora está seguro de que la razón de que vuelva con ella, es que a su lado se siente, muy extrañamente en paz. Como un chiquillo arropado por su madre. Joder, ¿de cuándo aquí tiene complejo de Edipo?

* * *

**N**i yo me la creo de que estoy actualizando, jajaja.

**1.- Ignora esto si quieres: **Saben mi vida es algo así como un remolino de polillas; no soy de dar explicaciones porque creo que son una pérdida de tiempo, pero la verdad, lo mejor de las palabras escritas es que la gente puede decidir si las desea leer o no, así que, si gustan, estaría encantada de contarles las brizas que han alterado mis remolinos de polillas.

Creo que ya tiene más de dos años que actualice, y es muy gracioso porque de verdad estoy muy enamorada de esta historia, pero soy _taan _masoquista, que cada vez que me empieza a gustar algo más de lo debido, lo dejo. Porque toda la vida me enseñaron a no apegarme a las cosas, (a no apegarme a mama, a no apegarme a papa, a no apegarme a los amigos). Vale, creo que ya estoy profundizando demasiado en mis problemas personales, más para mi propio deleite y egoísmo ninguna de ustedes me conoce, así que soy libre para escribir todo lo quiera de mi sin miedo.

Como sea, es sorprende como cambian las cosas en dos años, y, ahora les contare un secreto, a pesar de que me dijeron que nunca me encariñara con algo, yo desobedecí aquella ideología, y me apegue a una sola cosa desde que tengo uso de razón. Una sola cosa en casi 15 años. Una meta (y la llamo meta, porque eso de sueño está muy trillado).

Y me trague tantas cosas por ella, tanto coraje, y tanta mala vibra solo para poder cumplirla, ¡Y lo logre! Volví realidad aquello antes de tener siquiera los 18 años, mi meta de 14 años al fin cumplida.

¿Y saben que sentí el día en que se hizo realidad? Nada, absolutamente y jodidamente nada. Y eso me decepciono mucho. Vale, y las polillas solamente se desesperaron, porque habían estado batiendo sus alas continuamente, resistiendo ante las inclemencias del tornado, y para que, si al final su ocaso no era más que un nublado atardecer.

La verdad es que me enorgullezco de que tengo mucha resistencia emocional, y a pesar de que ahora hay días en que ¡rayos! Me siento nuevamente esa chiquilla de 12 años que ya no podía con su existencia, creo que he mejorado mucho mi vida. Ahora vivo sola, en otra ciudad lejos de mis padres, por cierto, honestamente creo que ahora que estoy a kilómetros de ellos, he mejorado muchísimo mi relación con mis progenitores, y eso me hace feliz, porque a pesar de que siempre me he considerado una persona madura, ahora creo que soy capaz de dejar todos aquellos traumas que me agobiaban tanto y he aprendido a perdonar, y agradecer (aunque aún persisten algunos monstruos)

Actualmente tengo 19 años y cuando publique esta historia todavía iba a cumplir los 17, ósea que lleva existiendo alrededor de cuatro o cinco años en mi mente y algo así como 3 en fanfiction… esta historia soy yo, tiene muchísimas experiencias mías, frases mías, y personalidades o enseñanzas que gente me ha mostrado. Repito, esta historia soy yo, así que gracias por agárrale cariño, gracias por comprenderla… de verdad muchas gracias, porque esta soy yo en todo mi esplendor, de traumas, manías y cosas que la verdad no debo de andar divulgado (ojo cuando digo que son mis experiencias no me refiero a que me prostituían jaja)

Ah si, la vez pasada les comenté que iba a la prepa, y pues ya me gradué ¡yuju! Estoy en 2do año de universidad (foráneo vip), también les dije que tengo problemas de anemia, y quede enamorada y conmovida por todas sus preocupaciones, muchas gracias, ahora estoy bien.

Saben ahora que lo pienso mi vida seria un buen fanfic, me pasan muchas desgracias jaja, luego les contare.

**2.-Acerca de la historia**: Honestamente lleva años escrito el cap, pero yo me decía "falta más, quiero agregarle más", pero hoy me di cuenta de que quizás el capítulo hasta ahí se quedó, quizás no avanza porque así lo desea la historia, y bueno yo respeto esta historia. No hay interacción entre Sasuke y Hinata, y tampoco sale Itachi, eso es del próximo capitulo que debe de estar a finales de enero o principio de marzo, daré lo mejor para actualizar. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es que me da pereza revisar, si ven alguna me dicen. Por cierto ¿Todavía existe por ahí uno de los lectores que empezaron conmigo esta historia? ¿Siguen ahí? Les quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto, es que no podía con mi vida, pero ya estoy de regreso con Rapsodia a la tristeza, porque amo esta historia y también a ustedes, y eso es lo importante.

La verdad me muero de los nervios de que no les guste este cap o les parezca aburrido, creo que siempre esa sera mi preocupación.

**3.- ¿Algo más?:** Ya les conté de mí, si quieren háblenme un poco de ustedes, quiero conocerlos, también hay algo que deseen que salga más? o por ejemplo si sienten que indago demasiado en los recuerdos de Hinata y sus sentimientos, díganme y le bajo dos rayitas. Cualquier duda que tengan adelante, para que yo los vaya resolviendo en los capítulos si es que se me esta pasando.

Creo que es todo. Y gracias por los Reviews, sus mensajes me motivan a seguir aquí. Las quiero.

Perdón por una nota tan larga~

Por cierto, **meimoon21: **Por favor cuéntame de ese final que te armaste en tu cabeza, me mata la duda jaja, al final tú me diste el último impulso para actualizar a las 4:00 am hora mexico.

**En verdad gracias mis lectores.**

**Y... ¡ANIMO!**

* * *

_**A**_ favor de la Campaña _**"Con voz y voto",**_porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

* * *

13/01/2017. Viernes.


End file.
